Beautifully Broken
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Carly Crawford leaves her home and everything she knew. She goes on the otherside of the country to live and her world gets turned upside down. Nothing is like it seems. Reid/OC Please R&R. You'll like it!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I am very new at this. Half the time I have no clue what I am doing. HA! Well, believe me this is a good story. I do not own the Covenant nor the characters in the movie. They are not mine. Only the story and characters you don't know. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I know this is short but it will be better... I promise!**

* * *

--Prologue--

"Why does everything bad always happen to me?" She thought as she grabbed her luggage off the conveyer belt.

Her name was: Caroline Annabell Crawford. She hates her first name, so she just goes by Carly. Her mother: Alice sent Carly to live with her father: Jack since Alice had her own life and family. She thought that it was best for Carly to leave.

Carly walked outside with her three big suitcases, her purse, and 2 carry-on duffel bags. She saw her father standing before her by a limo. She sighed then walked up to him.

" Hello Caroline" said Jack as he smiled at her

"Hi daddy" she said. Even though she hated her name she only let her daddy call her that. Jack put her stuff into the trunk as she got in the car. He got in and told his driver where to go. As the limo took off, Jack said "Did you have a good flight?"

"Not really… 6 ½ hours of sitting in an uncomfortable seat" She said fiddling with the strap on her purse.

"I'm sorry your mother had you move from… where? San Diego?" he said.

"Yeah… we moved from L.A. like ten years ago. So why did she send me here, beside her not wanting me there?" She said with a frown.

"She wanted you to start fresh… Boston is not so bad. It's okay here. Not too many people like in L.A." Jack frowned back.

"But I was near the beach. I lived on the beach. The beach was my life. Pfft… So you live in Boston?" She sighed.

"Not exactly… I live in Ipswich. Two hours away from Boston." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh." She said as she looked out the window at the scenery.

Jack reached in his pockets and pulled out some papers and keys, then said "Okay… Caroline, I have enrolled you into Spencer Academy. I have all the information you need along with your dorm room key and the keys to your new car… Now last week, I bought you stuff for your room and paid a little bit extra for you to have your own single room with your own shower."

"Thank you … So what kind of car is it?"

"A 4-door Navy Blue, fully loaded Beamer." Jack smiled.

"Really?" She said all excited like she was a kid in a candy store.

"Yep… It has a moon roof, nice sound system, it's IPod ready, a state of the art car alarm, leather seats, and other cool stuff that you would like." Jack explained.

"Thanks Daddy." She said with a big smile.

A few hours later, the limo driver pulled up to The Spencer Dorms. Her and Jack got out of the car, Jack said "Do you have your information?"

"It's all in my purse." She said as she double checked it one last time.

"Okay… I have to go Caroline. I have business to attend to in London. I'm sorry. But I am sure you will be just fine." Jack said as he was unloading her luggage and things on the sidewalk, she was holding back the tears that were forcing thru her beautiful different colored eyes. Jack gave her one last hug, got in his limo, and took off. Carly was standing there alone and she felt lost. She just wanted to hurry and find her room so she could just cry, so she tried to manage carrying her stuff.

After the 3rd attempt, she wanted to scream her head off.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Just then she saw two guys walking toward her. One had blonde hair the other had brown hair. The blonde said "You look like you could use some help with that… I'm Reid Garwin."

" I'm Carly Crawford." She said, smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Reid said with his signature smirk.

"Likewise."

Reid was in a 'Carly' trance, he thought she was so beautiful. She had a nice hour glass shaped body with nice curves, straight light brown hair with blonde streaks, she was beautifully tanned, beautiful different colored eyes- one ocean blue and the other honey brown. As he was checking her out, he noticed she was wearing fingerless gloves. Just like he wears. The brown haired boy smacked Reid on the back of his head, shook her hand, and said "Sorry 'bout Reid… he acts like he's never seen a girl before… I'm Tyler Simms."

She smiled and said "Hello."

"So where are you from?" Tyler said.

"San Diego… near the beach." She said with a sigh, thinking about the beach that she missed so much.

"Cool… So what's your room number so we know where to take this stuff?" Tyler said as he was getting ready to take a suitcase.

She went into her purse looking for the paper with the information on it. She found it a few seconds later then said "Room: 250."

Finally Reid spoke up and said " Your room is right under mine and Tyler's room… we're 350."

"Cool… Shall we?" She said as she grabbed one of her duffel bags.

The boys helped Carly with her luggage all the way to her dorm room. She unlocked it and they walked in amazed with everything that was in there. She had a big queen size bed, new dressers, a desk with a new laptop, a '50 inch plasma flat screen-widescreen HD TV mounted on the wall, A PS3, DVD player, a stereo dock for her Ipod, a disco ball, a laz-e-boy recliner, and some other stuff.

"Wow." she said in awe.

"How come our room didn't come with all of this stuff?" Tyler said as he put down her suitcase.

"Because… my dad did it." She sighed and looked down at the ground.

Reid noticed the sad look on her face. She put her purse on the desk and said "I guess all this stuff is to make up for making me move here and dropping me off on the sidewalk today."

"Your dad just dropped you there without helping you… leaving you in a place you have never been before?" asked Reid with concern in his voice.

She nodded and said "Yeah… he had business in London to attend to. His business is more important… like it always been. It's okay. I am used to it."

Reid studied her face a little more, he could tell there was hurt in her eyes, he said " So… If you are not busy tonight… do you wanna go to a party later?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled.

She started looking for something to write her cell phone number on. All she found was a old receipt and pink lip liner in her purse. She wrote it down, gave it to Reid, and said "Gimmie a call later."

"Okay… I will." . Reid smiled and Tyler smirked.

"Thanks for helping me you guys." Carly said as they were getting ready to leave the room.

"No problem." Tyler said

"Your welcome… Carly." Reid said and smiled at her.

Then the guys left. She fell backwards on the bed with a huge smile from ear to ear thinking about how cute Reid was. A few minutes later she decided to start unpacking her stuff putting things away.

Reid and Tyler went up to their room.

"You keep smiling like that… your cheeks are gonna fall off." Tyler laughed.

"Shut up." As Reid threw a pillow at him.

"Wow… and you didn't even have to use your 'Reid Charm' to get her number." Tyler said all amazed.

"She's cute." Reid said

"You like her." Tyler said with a grin.

"I don't even know her… all I know is the stuff Jack told us about her." Reid said.

Tyler sat down on his bed and said "Yeah… but you want to… and I have a feeling. This girl is not like any other girl you have been with. She's different… and I think this one will change you for the better."

"You think so?" Reid questioned.

"Yep… If she can keep you from using and killing yourself… more power to her." Tyler said.

Reid sat down on his bed and said " I'm not going to kill myself Ty… how many times do I have to tell you guys that?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulder and said "Well… lets hope not. I am gonna go take a shower. And Reid… if you are gonna go after her, please do not hurt her. I saw the sadness in her eyes when she was talking about Jack."

"Okay." Reid said

Then Tyler left the room, Reid was laying on his bed thinking about Carly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was around 7:00pm. Carly got a text from a number she didn't recognize. She read it and the message said "Hey beautiful. It's me Reid. We'll come pick you up in an hour. Be ready."

"Ok… I will." She replied back.

Carly went in her shower and saw that her dad stocked up tons of stuff in there. She was really impressed when she saw that her dad remembered her favorite shampoo and conditioner; Rose scented Herbal Essence. So she took a 20 minute shower, then got dressed.

She wore: A short black t-shirt showing off her belly button ring, grey pants, and black Chucks. She did her make up and straightened her hair. Then she put on some Victoria's Secret "Endless Love" Body splash all over her. She got her license, bank card, money, and put them in her pockets. She watched a little TV while she was waiting for the boys.

10 minutes later there was a knock on her door. She turned off the TV, got up, and opened the door. Reid and Tyler stood there and Reid's jaw was dropped.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Um… you look great." Reid said blushing a little.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah let me grab a few things…" Carly said as she grabbed her leather jacket put it on, put on her fingerless gloves, keys, chap stick, and cell phone.

"Ready." she said as she was trying to find pockets to put the rest of her stuff.

Then they walked out to Tyler's Hummer. Tyler noticed that Reid let Carly drive shot gun. He thought that Reid must like her if he is letting her sit in the front, Reid never lets anyone sit up there except him and Tyler. Tyler just shook his head and smiled.

"So… Carly, what do you like to do?" Reid said breaking the awkward silence.

"Um… I like to watch movies, go camping, hiking, swimming or going to the lake. I love the beach. I love watching or going to football games, playing volleyball, video games… stuff like that." She said.

"When you mean 'camping' like what are your limitations… because I know people that who take RV's or go to a motel for the night…" Tyler said.

" Oh no… I like sleeping under the stars in the open woods… Ruffin' it, like you're supposed to." She said

"And you like football? You are a girl…" Tyler said with a questioning look.

She laughed and said "Well… I've loved football since I was three years old."

"Who is your favorite team?" Reid asked.

"The Dallas Cowboys. My daddy took me to my first live game when I was about four. Those were my happy times at home. My parents were happy." She said with a sigh.

"So… how long has it been since they weren't together?" Reid asked.

"Since I was five. That's when my dad moved out here." She said looking out the window.

"Can I ask why you did move out here?" Tyler said.

She sighed and said "Well… my mother didn't have time for me. She has her own family to worry about. So evidently I was getting in the way."

"Oh…" Tyler said.

"Its fine. I am used to getting pushed to the side. I'm staying out here away from her… away from my dad. Let me tell you, this is the happiest I have been since I was little." She said with a bit of relief.

Both Reid and Tyler felt bad for her, but Reid wanted to hug her and tell her that everything will be okay. Carly sighed and said "But guys… I'll be fine, That's why I am here to start off fresh… with like a clean slate."

"Good. Hey, we're gonna go to this place called Nicky's to meet up with the rest of the group." Tyler said.

"Cool… what's Nicky's?" She questioned.

"That's the bar where most of Spencer kids or the locals go to play pool, foosball, and they have a jukebox with a dance floor. Its fun." Reid explained.

"Cool." She said.

A few minutes later Tyler pulled into the parking lot at Nicky's. Reid got out of the car, then was gonna help Carly out when he held out his hand she saw the fingerless gloves on his hands.

"I'll meet you in there." Tyler yelled.

"Okay!" Reid yelled back.

"You wear those to?" She said.

He nodded and said "Uh-huh."

"I thought I was the only one…"

He smirked at her and said "So did I."

Reid and Carly were looking into each others eyes when they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Sorry I gotta take this…" She said.

Reid nodded then leaned on the hummer beside her.

" Hello?" She said answering her cell phone.

"Hello… sorry to call you so late. Is this Caroline Crawford?" said the person on the other line.

"Um… I don't go by that name, but yes, this is Caroline." She said correcting the person on the phone.

"Caroline??" Reid thought to himself.

"Okay… I am Dr. Carter. Your father Jack has been brought into Boston Memorial Hospital. He was in a really bad car accident." The person said.

"Oh no.." She said.

"I will inform you on the rest of the details when you get here." Dr. Carter said.

"Okay thank you doctor… I'll be right there." She said hanging up her phone.

Then her tears started falling.

"Are you okay?" Reid said full of concern.

"My Dad… Accident… Boston." Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Okay… stay in the car… I'll go get the keys. I'll be right back." Reid said.

She nodded, shut the car door, and cried some more. Reid ran inside Nicky's looking for Tyler. He found him with the rest of his friends: Caleb, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Chase.

"Where is Carly?" Tyler said, looking for her.

"Ty… I need your keys." Reid demanded.

"Why?" Tyler said as he was pulling them out of his pocket.

" Carly got a call just now. Her dad has been in an accident. He's at the hospital in Boston." Reid said.

Tyler could tell by the look in his eyes how worried Reid was about Carly. He gave Reid the keys and said "Keep me updated."

Then Reid left back to the hummer, got in, and drove off to the hospital in Boston which was a two hour drive. Carly was looking out the window still crying.

" I would give you a hug… but I'm driving." Reid said trying to break the silence.

"Thanks" She laughed a little.

"Your welcome." He smiled at her.

As much as Reid wanted to give her a hug, he couldn't. So he laced his hand with hers and held her hand. She calmed down a little bit.

After a while, Reid said "So… your name is Caroline?"

"Unfortunately… I hate my first name. So, I go by Carly." She said.

"So what's your whole name?" Reid asked.

"Caroline Annabell Crawford… what's yours?"

" Reid Joseph Garwin." Reid said.

"Cute." She said with a little laugh.

"I need a nickname for you… so, is it okay if I call you… Bella?" Reid questioned.

She laughed and said "Aww… Reid. That's cute. Yes. I like it."

"Awesome." Reid said with a big grin.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

An hour and a half later, they got to the hospital. They walked inside to the front desk.

" Hi… I'm Caroline Crawford. I was told by Dr. Carter that my father Jack was brought in here." Carly asked the secretary.

"Yes… he's in the ICU on level seven. They are only letting family in there." The lady said.

"It's okay… this is my fiancé." As Carly said wrapped her arms around Reid's waist.

Reid gave her a funny look then said "Yes… My future father in law is very dear to me…"

The lady pushed the button, gave them passes then said "Okay… you two can go in. Take these so you have no trouble getting in and out."

"Thank you." Carly said.

They walked thru the double doors into the elevator. Carly pushed button 7.

Reid smirked and said "So I am your fiancé huh?"

" I had to or they wouldn't of let you go back there with me… I don't want to be alone." She said.

"Its fine with me… but we should make this look more realistic…" Reid said with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" Carly said with a questioning look.

Reid looked at the ground, then pulled a ring out of his pocket and put it on her ring finger. It was a platinum ring with a princess cut diamond in the middle of two sapphires.

She looked at it and said "Wow… Reid, its beautiful. Do you normally keep rings like this in your pockets all the time?"

Reid laughed and said " No… it was my mothers ring. I like to carry it around to remind me of her."

"Aww…" She said as she was kind of starting to feel something for Reid. Especially when he slid the ring on her finger. They reached the seventh floor and walked to the desk.

"I'm Caroline Crawford… we're here to see my father Jack." Carly asked the lady.

"Is this young man family?" The lady asked.

"Yes… He is my fiancé." Carly said.

The lady was being a total bitch because she has been on a 15hour shift. The lady said "Unless you are married, he can't come in."

"Seriously?? The lady downstairs let us up." Questioned Carly.

"I am sorry." The lady said.

" No you are not… First of all I have no clue how my father is doing. My fiancé is here for me for moral support and he was very close to him. I mean… shit, should we go downstairs to the little chapel and get married real quick so you can get off your high horse and let us in…" Carly said getting a little irritated.

"Whoa…" Reid thought.

"He's in room 700." The lady finally gave in.

"Thank you." Carly said.

Carly held Reid's hand and let the way to the room. They walked in and saw her dad hooked up to a bunch of tubes. The sight of him made Carly cry. Looking at him looking helpless. She turned around and cried into Reid's chest while he held her. He kissed the top of her head, then a doctor walked in, and said "Hi… You must be Caroline."

She turned around and nodded her head.

"And you are?" The Doctor said looking at Reid.

"I'm her fiancé… Reid Garwin." Reid said shaking his hand.

"I am Dr. Carter… I talked to you earlier on the phone. Your father is in extreme critical condition. He was speeding to catch the light and hit head on into another car. I am sorry to say… the only thing keeping him alive is the ventilator helping him breathe. We've done all we can for him." He said looking over his charts.

"How long can he stay on there?" Carly asked.

"Not long. Eventually all of his internal organs will shut down. If there is no change within the next few days… we're going to have to take him off of it and shut off the machines." Dr. Carter said.

"Wait a minute… Where was he when he had the accident?" Carly said with a confused look on her face.

"Leaving his lawyers office here in Boston." Dr. Carter said.

"What?! He told me he was leaving to go to on a flight to London for his business." Carly said.

"I am sorry. Right now we have him comfortable so he is feeling no pain. I'll be back to check on him in a little bit." Dr. Carter said.

"Thanks." Carly said looking down at the ground.

Then Dr. Carter walked out of the room. Carly was still in Reid's arms. Even though she just met him earlier that day she felt safe with him. She started to cry, and Reid just held her. He sat down on a chair pulling Carly on his lap. She rested her head at the crook of his neck.

She sniffled and said "I am sorry for bringing you into all if this."

"It's fine Bella… I don't mind at all. I will be here for you. Unless you tell me otherwise." He said. " I do want you here with me Reid. I think I would be losing my mind if you weren't here." She said.

"It's no problem… Bella, there is nowhere else I want to be." He said with a smile.

She smiled and held him tighter. They stayed in the hospital room for a few more hours, then went in the waiting room down the hall from Jack's room. Carly had fallen asleep on the couch. Reid went and asked the nurses for a blanket. He put it on top of her then stepped outside to call Tyler. Tyler answered the phone and said "What's up?"

"It doesn't look good. Jack is in the ICU. He hit some car trying to beat the light… head on. The only thing keeping him alive is the machines. So if there is no change within the next few days they are taking him off of it." Reid said.

"Oh no… how is Carly?" Tyler asked.

"Bella is doing okay… she's sleeping right now." Reid said.

"Bella?" Tyler questioned.

"That's her nickname from me… since her middle name is Annabell." Reid said.

"Cute." Tyler laughed.

"After all of this… we'll be back." Reid said.

"Okay, tell Carly that I am sorry for what's happening." Tyler said with concern.

"Ok… see ya." Reid said.

"Bye."

Reid hung up the phone, went back into the waiting room with Carly. He sat down carefully putting her head in his lap. He watched her sleep running his fingers thru her hair. He was thinking to himself about how beautiful she was. How much he wanted to get to know her better. He would do anything for her and he would hurt whoever tried messing with her. He has never felt this way towards any girl. Ever.

"Tyler was right… Carly is different." He thought to himself.

After a while Reid fell asleep on a recliner next to the couch that Carly was on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning, Carly woke up around 8:30am. She didn't see Reid there with her. Then a few minutes later, he walked thru the door with two coffee's in his hands. He sat down next to her and said "Hey Bella… I got you a coffee."

"Coffee… Mmmm." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I woke up way earlier than I normally do and went to Starbucks." He said.

She took a sip then said "Hey… A white chocolate mocha… how did you know?"

"Well the receipt you wrote your number on was from Starbucks with a white chocolate mocha on there so… I figured you liked it." He said with a smile.

"Reid you are the best." She smiled back.

"I try." He said as he was drinking his coffee.

"I do not know what I would I'd do without you." She said.

Then she laid her head on his chest. He held her rubbing her back.

"Is it cool if we went to like Target or something and get into fresh clothes?" She asked.

"That sounds like a great idea." He smiled.

"Okay." She said.

After Carly drank her coffee of goodness, she left her cell number with the nurses in case anything changes with her dad.

Then her and Reid went to Target. They walked around for an hour. Reid got five different pairs of jeans, boxers, socks, bitch-beaters, some t-shirts, and a hoodie. Carly got under-roo's, bra's, socks, two different pajama's, three pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of plaid bermuda shorts, and 6 different t-shirts. They also got their personal things as well. While they were there shopping, Carly got a Canon Camera with a 2gb memory card.

After that they went back to the hospital. Her and Reid grabbed an outfit and changed into the bathrooms. While her and Reid was in the waiting room, Carly was fiddling with her camera taking pictures of him.

He didn't usually like taking pictures but, it was for Bella and she was laughing and smiling. He loved her smile, he wanted to make her laugh and smile all the time.

Two days later Dr. Carter was ready to turn off the machines. The nurses let Carly say goodbye. Reid let her be alone with him.

She sat next to Jack and said "Hey daddy… I really don't know how to say goodbye like this. So I will just say good journey. Um… I want you to know that I will be just fine. Just like you said. Um… I met this guy named Reid the day you dropped me off at the school. I don't know if it was meant to be or what. He's really great. I think you would approve. I mean ever since I got the call to come see you here, He hasn't left my side. I like him a lot. But anyways."

She got up and kissed him on top of his head. "I love you Daddy…"

Reid heard everything she told her dad. He just smiled when he heard all the good things about him and her saying that she likes him. Carly walked out of the room to let the nurses know that she was ready. She grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him in there with her. The nurses and Dr. Carter walked in getting ready to take him off the machines. Reid was behind Carly holding onto her tight, resting his chin on the top of her head.

A few minutes later, the nurses shut it off. His heartbeat was decreasing as Carly's tears were falling non stop. Ten seconds later, it went flat line. Carly turned around and cried harder into Reid's chest. All he could do was hold her as long as she needed him to.

Twenty minutes later, the nurses told them they had to go, and the funeral place would call her for the funeral arrangements. Reid drove back to the dorms. He held her hand while she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When they got back to the dorms, he woke her up and said "Hey sleepyhead… we're back."

"Can you carry me?" She mumbled with a smile.

"Of course."

She grabbed her purse and got out of the car. He lifted her bridal style and carried her all the way to her room. She unlocked the door, then he walked in putting her on her bed. He shut the door, locked it, and sat down next to her.

"Thank you so much Reid." She said looking at him.

"Your welcome… Bella." He said as he pushed strands of hair behind her ear.

A few minutes later Carly's phone rang. She got it out of her purse and said "Hello?"

"Hello… is this Caroline Crawford?" The person said on the other line.

"Yes it is." She said.

"Hi, this is Tim from the funeral home. Could you come down here? It's on Baker Street in town."

"Yes." She said with a frown.

She hung up the phone and let out a big sigh.

"Who was that?" Reid asked.

"Um… Can we go to the funeral parlor?" She asked him.

" Yep… lets go." He said.

Then they left. They got there in fifteen minutes. The clerk let them into an office. Then a guy walked in and said "Caroline?"

"Yes?" She said.

"I am Tim… the nurses from the hospital told me to call you for the arrangements regarding your father's funeral." Tim said as he shook her hand.

"Hi… this is my fiancé Reid." She said pointing to Reid.

Reid shook Tim's hand and said "Hello Sir."

They sat down in the chairs. A few hours later Carly had all the preparations set the way she thought her dad would have wanted it. The funeral was set and in two days.

Then her and Reid went back to the dorms into her room. It was around 6pm. Her and Reid were laying in her bed watching TV until Carly fell asleep in his arms. He enjoyed the feeling of holding her. He thought he could get use to this. Then after a while he fell asleep too.

For the past two days, they stayed inside her room unless they were hungry. Reid hasn't seen any of his friends, he felt that Carly really need him. Carly is liking Reid more and more. She thinks he has been so good to her.

The day of the funeral, her and Reid went a little bit early. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were even there, but Carly didn't see them. There was tons of people Carly didn't know. But they knew her from pictures her dad would show everyone or he'd talk about her all the time.

After a while it became natural for Carly to say that Reid was her fiancé and him saying that he was hers.

After the funeral was over the boys snuck out so Carly couldn't see them and they went their ways while Reid took her back to her room at the dorms.

They were sitting on her bed. She said "I'm glad he had a nice funeral and I am glad my mother didn't show up… not that she would anyway."

"I'm sorry… for everything you are going thru. I wish there was something to do to help." Reid said.

"Reid… you being here with me when I need you is perfect. Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome, Bella." He said.

"Well… besides… My mother didn't really care about anyone but herself… and never gave a shit about me. I don't know about my dad… I was never really around him. All I knew he cared about was his business." She said going back to the subject.

"I know someone who cares about you." He said as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"Who?"

He smiled at her and said "Me."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yep… So do you want to go to Nicky's tonight and meet everyone?" He asked.

"Yeah… I need to take my mind off of things… do you want to take a nap?" She said.

"Yep." He said as he laid down on her bed while she snuggled with him and laid there holding each other til they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Carly woke up around 9am. They were supposed to go to Nicky's last night but they were so tired and comfortable. She sat up just watching Reid sleep, looking so cute. She started playing with his hair til her phone rang.

She grabbed it off of her head board and said "Hello?"

"Hello… this is Jack Crawford's Lawyer: Mr. Sampson. Is this Caroline?"

"Yes." She said as she yawned.

"Could you come down and sign some papers. I have been instructed to read you his will as well." Mr. Sampson said.

"Where are you located?" She asked.

"I'm at my other office here in Ipswich." Mr. Sampson said.

"Okay… be there in a half an hour." She said then She hung up the phone.

"Reid… wake up Mister." She said playing with his hair.

He smiled and said "Yes… Bella?"

"Will you go with me to my dad's lawyer's office… to the will reading?" She asked.

"Are you sure… isn't that just for you to hear?" He said.

"Reid… its fine. I want you there… Please?" She said as she pouted her lip at him.

"Okay okay" He smiled. "Let's get ready."

Reid put on one of the outfits he got from Target. Carly put on her black, white, dark grey, and light grey plaid bermuda shorts, a black t-shirt, and black flip flops. She grabbed her purse and they walked out to the parking lot.

Tyler spotted them and said "Hey guys… long time no see."

"Sorry for keeping him from you." Carly said.

"It's fine. You need him. Are you going to be okay?" Tyler asked with concern.

"Yeah." Carly said with a sigh.

"So… how bout Nicky's tonight?" Tyler asked.

"We'll be there." Reid said.

"So where are you going?" Tyler said.

"To my dad's lawyer for the will reading." Carly said.

"Everything will be okay… Trust me." Tyler said as he was giving her a hug.

"Okay… Thank you Tyler."

"Okay well… See you guys later." Tyler said.

"Bye." Reid said waving.

Then Tyler walked off. Carly smiled at Reid and said "Lets take my car."

"You have a car?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah, but I haven't drove it yet or knows what it looks like." She said as she pushed the button to reveal where it was, and behind her was the Beamer her daddy got for her.

"You have a Beamer? Awesome." Reid said all excited.

"Do you want to drive?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." He said taking the keys from her and drove off.

Ten minutes later, they were at his office. They were in the waiting room when the secretary said "Mr. Sampson will see you now."

Her and Reid walked in and sat down. Mr. Sampson said "Hello Caroline… I've heard so much about you from your father."

"Hello. Um… This is my fiancé Reid Garwin." She said pointing to Reid.

"Hi… Jack has never told me about that." Mr. Sampson said with a confused look on his face.

"Well… there is a lot my father didn't know about me. I lived on the other side of the country all my life. And when I did see him, It was only for a few hours when I got into town. Me having a fiancé just never came up in the conversation." She said.

"Oh okay… it's just weird because your father did leave some things for your 'future husband'" Mr. Sampson said.

Reid's eyes got all big and she said "Like what?"

Mr. Sampson read thru the will, then said "Jack left him… His yacht, a private jet, and his castle in the Bahamas."

Both Reid's and Carly's jaws dropped.

"He had a castle? Wow." Carly said.

"Okay… Carly, your father left you: His mansion here in Ipswich, All five bank accounts- one of them is a joint account for you and Reid, He left you his mansion in upstate New York and one in Malibu. His cars. He has 6 different ones. Do with what you will to them. He left instructions for you to donate a check of 100.000.00 to Spencer Academy for charity. And last but not least he wrote you a letter." Mr. Sampson said as he gave her the letter.

She put it in her purse in shock of what he left her.

"I have a few things for both of you to sign, then I will make copies. Then you can be on your way." Mr. Sampson said.

"I have to sign stuff?" Reid questioned.

"Yes… you are Caroline's future husband… Right?" Mr. Sampson asked.

"Okay… that works for me." Reid said with a big grin.

Carly couldn't help but to smile. As Carly was signing her portion of the documents, Mr. Sampson said "So when is the wedding?"

"On Valentine's Day." Carly said without hesitation.

"How nice… I wish both of you the best… And if you need any legal advice, I am here." Mr. Sampson offered.

"Thank you." Carly said.

After an hour of signing papers and getting their copies, they got in her car and drove off to the dorms. They were sitting in her room in complete shock as to what her dad left her. So was Reid.

"So according to these papers… I am your fiancé… right?" He asked.

"Yeah… but you didn't have to go thru with it." She laughed.

"I wanted to… besides I get a Castle, A yacht, and a jet out of it." He said.

"Yeah… you can have them. I wonder how much money is in those bank accounts. I'll find out later." She said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was around 7:30pm. Carly got ready to go to Nicky's with Reid. She wore: Dark blue low rise jeans, A baby blue baby doll tank top, and baby blue Chucks. She did her make up and straightened her hair. Reid thought she looked smokin' hot. She grabbed her purse and they left over to Nicky's. Reid parked her car next to Tyler's usual spot.

They walked in and saw everyone sitting in there usual table.

"Hey guys… This is Carly… Bella… this is: Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah, Pogue, his girlfriend Kate, Chase, and you know Baby Boy." Reid said introducing Carly to everyone.

They all said "Hi" Her and Reid sat down.

"I am sorry for keeping Reid from all of you…" Carly said.

"Don't worry about it… you needed him." Pogue said with a reassuring smile.

"We heard… and sorry for what happened." Kate said.

Carly smiled and said "It's okay… Thank you."

"See… I was there for her the whole time… I can be a good guy." Reid said.

"So where are you from?" Sarah asked.

"San Diego." Carly said with a sigh. "I miss it sometimes."

"Did you go to the beach?" Kate said.

"That's what I mostly miss but I went all the time. It was like a 5 minute walk… I love the beach." Carly said.

Reid got up, went over to the jukebox, picked a song, walked back to the table, and said "Will you dance with me Bella?"

She looked up at him, smiled, and said "Yes."

Then Reid grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. The song was: "Everything I do, I do it for you" - By Bryan Adams.

During Reid and Carly's dance, Kate said to the table "I like her."

"I think she will be good for him. Keeping him out of trouble." Caleb said.

"Amen!" Tyler and Pogue both said at the same time.

"She is nice… Kate lets take her shopping." Sarah said.

"Hell yeah." Kate said all excited.

As Reid and Carly were dancing, he'd look in her eyes and sing certain parts of the song to her, that he meant towards her. She would just smile up at him. And then Reid kissed her. Their first kiss.

Everyone at their table cheered, still kissing Carly, Reid flipped them off. After they kissed they held each other tight during the rest of the song. Carly and Reid both had massive butterflies in their stomachs.

For the rest of the night, Carly would sit and get to know everyone better or dance with Reid. All of Reid's friends like her a lot and they hope Carly and Reid ends up together, which they think will happen.

Later that night, after telling everyone "Goodbye." Reid took her back to her dorm room.

She was picking out some pajamas and said "I had fun tonight… thanks for taking me."

"Well the fun isn't over yet… there is a party next week before school starts." He said.

"Okay… Reid, is it okay if I stay by myself for awhile?" She said.

"Yeah… you need some alone time… but if you need me for anything, anything at all… I will be here in seconds." He said.

"Okay… Thank you Reid." She said.

He walked up to her, gave her a hug, and another kiss, then said "Your welcome Bella… see you later." Reid slid his hand down her face then left to his room.

Carly laid down on her bed thinking about everything that has been going on for the past week til she fell asleep.

Reid walked into his room, Tyler was watching TV. He looked up and said "Hey what are you doing here… Shouldn't you be with Carly?"

"Yeah… she has had a rough week. She just wants some alone time." Reid said as he sat on his bed.

"Oh ok… I can tell you really like her." Tyler said.

Reid smiled and said "Yes… Baby Boy. I do. A lot."

"And she likes you?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah… When she had a few minutes to say goodbye to Jack, she said that she did like me. Plus I have a feeling she does anyway… It was funny. In order for me to go with her to see Jack, because only family could go in. She just grabbed me and said I was her fiancé. And it worked." Reid said.

"Really?" Tyler said.

"Yep… and at the will reading, saying I was her fiancé… well Jack left in his will for her 'future husband': a yacht, a castle in the Bahamas, and a private jet. Plus a joint bank account with her. And it was weird though… cuz we were just pretending and she let me sign the stuff the future husband would be getting. It was like… it didn't even bother her." Reid said.

"Seriously? Wow." Tyler said.

"Jack was loaded… but I didn't think he was that loaded." Reid said.

"I think… it's great that you finally found someone. I think she is the 'One' for you. I mean after all the stories Jack told us about her, you finally got to meet her." Tyler said.

"In a way… that's kind of scary, because I never ever thought I would like settle down or even think about settling down… but her calling me her fiancé, it felt right. It felt good." Reid said.

"Are you in love with her?" Tyler said with a serious look on his face.

"I think I am." Reid said with a smile.

"Good for you Reid… But you better not hurt her… I mean it." Tyler said.

"Um… I won't." Reid said confused as to why Tyler was getting all defensive towards her.

About an hour later they decided to go to sleep. Three hours later, Reid's cell phone rang. He answered it and said "Hello?"

"Reid? I need you." It was Carly.

"Bella… are you okay?" He said as he was getting out of his bed.

She had been crying, she said "I had a bad dream and I thought I saw someone in my room with me."

"Okay… Bella. I'll be right there." He said and he hung up the phone, put on some jeans and a hoodie then went down to Carly's room. He knocked, and said "Bella… its me."

She opened the door and he walked in. As soon as she shut and locked the door, she jumped into Reid's arms, crying. He lifted her up bridal style to her bed. He sat down, she was sitting on his lap holding onto him for dear life.

A half an hour later, she calmed down a little bit.

"Sorry for waking you up and calling you so late." She said.

"Don't be Bella. I will be here or there for you whenever or for whatever reason." He said.

"You promise?" She asked.

"Yes… I promise Bella. And when you are ready to talk about anything, I am here." He said.

"Okay… can you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Yes I will." He smiled.

Carly got up off of Reid, then got in her bed. Reid took his jeans, hoodie, and shirt off leaving his boxers and bitch-beater on. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close to him. Carly calmed down a little more. She felt safe in his arms. And Reid wanted her to feel safe. Carly fell asleep with ease


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Reid woke up with Carly laying on him. He looked at her hand that was resting on his chest and saw that she was still wearing his mother's ring. It put a smile to his face because all of that stuff was over with but she was still wearing it. He started tickling her arm.

She woke up giggling and said "Good Morning."

"Morning Bella… Did you sleep good?" He asked.

"Yes… way better." She said a she stretched.

"Um… Bella, I have someth--" He said but then he got cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Carly… It's me, Peyton."

"P. What's up?" She said as she sat up in her bed.

"Something's happened…" Peyton said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your mother has been in a really bad car accident and they don't think she will make it." Peyton said.

"P. Are you kidding me… Please tell me that you are joking?" Carly's eyes got all big.

"No honey, I am not joking… I am being serious…" Peyton said.

"Okay… P. I will be there as fast as I can." She said.

"Okay… Love you Carly." Peyton said.

"Love you too P." Carly said as she hung up the phone, Reid saw how worried she looked.

"Bella… what's wrong?" He said.

She jumped out of her bed and said "I gotta go back to Cali… Reid, my mother got in a car accident and my best friend Peyton, she told me that she wasn't gonna make it. I gotta go Reid."

"Okay… do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think I will be able to convince everyone that you are my fiancé … they know me over there." She said.

"Okay then… are you… coming back?"

She saw the sad look in his face when he asked the question. She put her hand to his face and said "Yes… because I want to be with you. I like you a lot Reid. I've given up on guys a while ago, but I never thought I'd find a guy as great as you have been to me since the moment I got here."

"Maybe we were meant to be…" He smiled.

She kissed him and said "Maybe."

"I want to be with you too, so I will wait til you get back." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

Then she started to pack. She threw the stuff she was taking into her suitcase. She packed her personal stuff she needed in a duffel bag. She grabbed clothes and went in the bathroom to change. She wore: Her navy blue, baby blue, grey, and white plaid bermuda shorts, a navy blue t-shirt, and her navy blue Roxy flip flops. She put her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth.

Then walked back in her room. She grabbed her camera, then started taking pictures of Reid. He laughed trying to cover his face and said "What are you doing?"

"Just taking pictures of my man." She laughed.

He grabbed her by her hips pulling her to him and said "Your man huh?"

He kissed her. While they were kissing Carly took cute picture of it. Then she took a bunch either just him, both of them together looking cute or goofing around.

Then she was done with everything and said "Can you take me to the airport?"

"Yeah… but remember, when you come back… you are all mine." He said as was hugging her.

"Deal." She said.

Carly put he camera in her purse and grabbed her sunglasses. Grabbed the keys, gave them to Reid, and said "You can stay in my room if you want… til I get back."

"Okay." He said.

As they were walking out the door, everyone minus Chase was walking up to them.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"I have to go to back to Cali… My mom got in a car accident and they don't think she will make it." Carly said.

"Oh no…" Sarah said.

"If you need us for anything… we'll be there for you girl." Kate said.

"Thank you." Carly said.

"Are you coming back?" Tyler asked hoping she would say yes.

Carly smiled at Reid and said "Yes I am… before school starts."

Tyler let out a breath of relief.

"You be careful and back to us safely." Caleb ordered.

"I will… I am sorry I haven't spent any time with you all… I promise when I get back.'' She said.

"It's no problem." Sarah said.

"Yeah … because when you get back, us girls are going on a shopping spree." Kate said with a big grin.

"Cool, I'd like that… well, I'll see you all later." Carly smiled.

Then her and Reid went to the airport in Boston. He held her hand for the whole two hour ride. When they got there, she got a ticket, and checked in her luggage. She was saying 'goodbye' to Reid. She held him as tight as she could and said "I'll see you when I get back."

"Let me know when you come in so I can go pick you up." He said.

"Okay… I will." She nodded. "You know what Reid?"

"What?" He asked.

She looked up at him and said "I am in-like with you."

He laughed and said "I am in-like with you too, Bella."

"Okay…. I got to go." She said.

He gave her a nice, long, heartfelt kiss, then slid his hand down her face and said "Come back to me."

"I will… I promise. Bye Reid." She said waving.

"Bye Bella." He said.

Then she left past security, on the plane, back to a 6 ½ hour flight to San Diego. Reid left back to the dorms all by his lonesome.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

About almost 7 hours later, Carly arrived at the San Diego Airport. Peyton met her at baggage claim. She gave Carly a hug as soon as she walked up to her, and said "Hey Lee."

"Hey P." She said with a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah… lets just get this over with." She said.

Peyton grabbed Carly's suitcase, got in Peyton's car, then left to the hospital.

"So… Lee, how are things with your dad?" Peyton asked.

"You don't know?" She said.

"Know what?" Peyton said.

"The day I got into Boston. My dad got in a car accident. His funeral was yesterday." She said looking down.

"Oh my gosh… are you serious?" Peyton said.

"Yeah." She said.

"How were you… all by yourself?" Peyton said.

"I wasn't alone. When I got in, after my dad had dropped me off at the Dorms, I met this guy named Reid. He's the one who took me to see my dad at the hospital, he hasn't left my side… up until now." She said.

"So what's up with the ring? It's gorgeous… but when you left here, you were ring less." Peyton questioned.

She looked at it, laughed, and said "Funny story… we had to say he was my fiancé so he could go in the room with me to see my dad."

"You're still wearing the ring?" Peyton said.

"It's beautiful P." She said.

"I was just wondering… so what does this alleged 'fiancé' look like?" Peyton said.

Carly pulled out her camera and when Peyton was at a red light Carly showed he the pictures of Reid, and said "This is my Reid."

Peyton looked at the picture and said "He's cute… you two make a cute couple."

"Thanks… I like him a lot. He's been a great guy during all this… being there for me. He didn't have to but he did." She said with a smile.

"That's great, I am really happy for you… just be please be careful." Peyton said with concern.

"I will." She said.

Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital. The doctor on call told Carly that she was too late and her mom didn't make it. Carly was a little upset, but she didn't really cry. All she wanted was for Reid to hold her. Carly got to see her one last time to say "Goodbye."

Then her and Peyton stayed at Peyton's house. They had the funeral two days later. It was a nice service. Even though Carly had no say as far as decisions that were made.

While her and Peyton were walking to the car, a guy came up to them and said "Hey Carly."

Peyton pushed Carly behind her and said "You are violating your restraining order, Asshole."

A little scared, Carly said "What do you want Ben?"

"To talk. Can we go somewhere and eat?" Ben said.

"Hell no… she is not going anywhere with you." Peyton said.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Ben said.

"Fuck no." Peyton said.

"Carly trusts me… don't you?" Ben said with a smirk.

Carly was shaking her head 'No.'

Peyton could tell she was terrified, Peyton said "She isn't going… so leave. And stay away from her."

Ben noticed the ring on Carly's finger and said "You… you're engaged?!"

Carly looked at the ring and said "Yes I am."

"You can't be… You're not supposed to be with anyone but me!" Ben yelled.

"Go to hell Ben… she will never be with you." Peyton snapped.

"Oh yes she will… Where ever you go Carly, I will find you… I promise you that." Ben said.

Then Ben walked off. Carly started crying, now she really needed Reid more than ever. She calmed down a few minutes later when one of Alice's son walked over to them and said "Hey Carly."

"Oh hey… Brandon." Carly said wiping away her tears.

"Mom's lawyer wants us to meet at the house." He said.

"Ok… we'll be right there." Carly nodded.

Then her and Peyton went to Alice's house. During the whole debacle, Carly was in utterly complete shock. Her mother left her stuff, which by the way, Carly didn't think she'd get anything. Alice left her: 500,000.00. A pent house in Manhattan, a pent house in Rome, a log cabin in Colorado, all her expensive jewelry and all of her diamonds.

Even Alice's family was in shock that Alice even left her anything at all. Carly signed all the documents and got her copies, then Peyton took her to the airport. Carly would of stayed a little longer, but after the run in with Ben, Peyton understood why Carly had to leave.

Her and Peyton said their "Goodbyes." Then got on the plane for another grueling 6 ½ hours. Before the plane took off, she called Reid to tell him when to pick her up.

He could tell by the sound in her voice that something was wrong. But he told her that he would be there. During the flight, Carly would try to fall asleep, but the images of Ben wouldn't let her. She was feeling really scared and she really needed Reid to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Remember, I own nothing but my story and the characters you don't know. The rest is not mine. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

When she landed back in Boston, she was Reid and jumped in his arms. She was shaking.

"Bella… what's wrong?" He asked.

"Can we just go?" She said softly in his ear.

"Yeah." He said.

He grabbed her luggage and they left back to the dorms. They were sitting there on her bed. She was facing the window looking out.

"I've missed you Bella." He said.

"I missed you too Reid." She said and started crying.

He tried to touch her, but she flinched. He said "Bella… what's wrong?"

She broke down even more and said "He'll come after me… he'll find me!"

"Babe… you are scaring me… who is coming after you?" Reid was worried.

"Ben. Four months ago, I was at this party. Ben was grabbing me, ripping my clothes off… then he… he…" She couldn't even finish the sentence, but Reid knew what she was trying to say.

Reid scooted carefully next to her and said " Bella.. Look at me."

She looked up at him, he wiped her tears away, and said "Bella… I promise to all that is holy… that will never happen again. I will not let anything happen to my girl.. Not if I can help it and plus you have family here that got your back. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and the girls really care about you."

Carly nodded. Later on she had calmed down. She let Reid hold her til she fell asleep. He was just gonna sit there watching her sleep, making sure she was okay.

Reid grabbed his cell phone and texted Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler "Hey guys. Meeting. know where."

Reid managed to slip out without Carly noticing. He didn't want to leave her, but it wouldn't be that long. He took Carly's car out to Caleb's colony house. He went downstairs into the place where they held all their "Meetings."

Reid sat in his seat and Caleb said "Okay… Reid what was so important that we had to jump out of bed for?"

"It's about Carly." Reid said.

"What's wrong with her?" Tyler asked.

"Well… She got back from California a few days early. Something happened to her before she moved here. From what she was telling me… from what I understood from her crying. She told me that a guy named Ben… I think raped her. Carly saw him at her mom's funeral and he was telling her that he was coming after her. Also, before she went back to California… she told me she had a bad dream and she thought she saw someone in the room with her… I just don't know what is going on." Reid said putting his hands to his face.

"We'll have to keep her safe. Did she say when he's coming for her?" Caleb asked.

"No… she just said that he was." Reid said.

"Okay find out what he looks like." Caleb said.

"Okay…. I just want her to be safe." Reid said.

"We all do… We all promised Jack we would." Pogue said.

"She has been through so much… first her dad. Then her mom. Now this shit from a crazy psycho." Reid said.

"Wait… isn't weird that both her parents died caused from car accidents… Its just too weird to be a coincidence. Guys, something is up." Tyler said.

"Someone's been using… a lot. Have you been using Reid?" Caleb asked.

"No… I've mostly been with Bella… okay I did once." Reid said.

"In front of her?" Caleb said.

"No… I'm not that stupid." Reid said.

"Reid nobody can find out about our powers." Caleb said.

Tyler was sitting there wanting to say something, but he didn't.

"Chill… nobody will geez." Reid said.

After that the guys went back to their places and went to sleep.

* * *

Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue had a secret. They are the descendants of warlocks. They're the 4 out of the 5 families that left Europe and France to America settling in Ipswich in the 1600's to avoid the brutal witch hunts. They say the 5th family got killed off during the Salem Witch Hunts. But for 300 years the remaining families formed a coven of silence to keep them safe. All around town the boys are known as "The Son's of Ipswich" Caleb is always getting on Reid about using his powers all the time.

If they use way too much the power wears done the body and it ages them rapidly. Reid did use that one time with the ring. He materialized his mother's ring from her jewelry box to his pocket. But ever since he's been around Carly, he hasn't used as much.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was like 8 in the morning the next day.

Carly was having another dream.

_She was walking in the woods in the dark. The full moon was dark enough that she could see a little. Her hair was long in curly locks. She was bare foot wearing a long flowy silky night gown. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. _

_In the distance she saw a barn and five people fighting. She got close enough to see who it was. The four was Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. _

_She tried screaming for them but nothing came out of her mouth. As she got a little bit closer, she saw the guys fighting with Ben. She saw Ben over powering the boys and gasped when she saw Ben throw Reid and Tyler into trees._

_She ran to them, but both were unconscious. She was shaking Reid trying to make him get up. _

"_Reid… don't do this to me… I can't lose you too. I love you." She cried. _

"_Get out of here Carly!" Pogue yelled right before he got tossed into a tree. _

_She got up to turn around and run but stopped because Ben was right in front of her and said "I told you that I was coming after you… and your fiancé nor your friends can help you now." _

"_Why cant you leave me and my family alone." She pleaded with him. _

_Ben didn't like the fact that she called them her family._

"_I cant leave you alone and I wont. You are mine Caroline." He said. _

"_Don't you ever call me that again." She said._

"_We will be together again soon enough." Ben smiled at her. _

"_Yeah when people in hell get ice water!!" She yelled._

_Ben got pissed, he grabbed her arm hard making it burn. He said "I will come for you and your friends will be dead… and you will be all mine." He winked at her and vanished. _

Then Carly woke up screaming and swinging. It woke Reid up. He was seeing what was happening then he tried grabbing her arms, he held them down, and said "Bella… its me. Reid. Calm down. Baby, you are safe."

Once she realized it was Reid, she calmed down a little. She broke down in his arms shaking. He held her tight and said " Bella… I'm here. You are safe… Okay. You're safe Bella."

His soothing words were calming down more. After 20 minutes she was okay. He was brushing her hair with his fingers and said "Baby… what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible dream… I was in the woods barefoot wearing a long silky night gown. In the distance I saw five people fighting near a barn. I got closer and saw that it was you, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue fighting with Ben. All of you guys were throwing these glowing balls at him and he threw some back. Then he threw you and Tyler into trees. Pogue yelled at me and told me to get out of there. When I tried to but when I turned around, Ben was in front of me telling me that he was going to kill you guys and come after me again. He grabbed my arm, it burned, then he disappeared and I woke up." She explained.

Reid looked immediately at her arm and sure enough there was a hand print on there.

"Oh my god…" Reid said as he grabbed and hugged her.

"I am so scared Reid…" She cried.

"Baby… I am here for you. Okay? I haven't left your side and I am not about to now. You are stuck with me." Reid said.

"You promise?" She said and sniffled.

"I promise… forever and ever babe." He said and kissed her on her forehead. "Since it is morning… lets round up the posse and go to breakfast."

"Okay." She said.

"You go get dressed I will call everyone." He said.

She gave him a kiss, grabbed some clothes, and went into her shower. While Reid was waiting for her, he texted everyone "Breakfast. Denny's. 1hr."

He got texts back saying "Okay."

Then he texted Caleb and said "Something is up. Bella had a dream. We have to talk later."

"Okay." Caleb replied back.

After she came got out of the shower she was dressed wearing: Her Victoria's Secret grey, pink, and white sweat Capri's, a white tank top, and the matching hoodie.

"I'll let you finish getting ready. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Reid asked.

"Yeah… if not, I will call you" She said.

He gave her a kiss and said "I'll be back baby." Then Reid went up to his room.

Carly finished getting ready. She put on her pink low-top Chucks and put her wet hair up in a bun. She put a minimal amount of make up on and put on her Endless Love body splash. She played on her laptop waiting for Reid to get back.

10 minutes later he walked in her room and said "We'll meet Ty downstairs."

She nodded, grabbed her purse, then they left to Tyler's hummer. Reid was leaning up against it, with Carly in between his legs.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He said.

"I hope so… that dream felt so real. I mean you guys were using magic throwing things into Ben." She said.

Reid swallowed hard and said "Hmm… weird."

"Something strange is going on… I have a burn mark of a hand print on my arm." She said.

"We'll figure it out babe… don't worry." He assured her.

"Okay." She said.

"I got a question for you… Will you be MY Bella?" He said.

"Your Bella?" She said with a questioning smile.

"My girlfriend?" He said.

"Yes Reid… I will." She said.

He slid his hand down her face then gave her a hug. A few minutes later, Tyler came out to his car and said "Ready guys?"

"Yep… Let's go." Reid said.

Reid let Carly get in the front seat while Reid got in the back. Tyler drove off then said "So. how was your trip back? The airplane ride?"

She laughed and said "6 ½ hours of hell sitting in one spot."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Tyler said.

"It's cool… but I am very shocked she even left me stuff in her will. I thought she didn't give a shit about me." She said.

"What did she leave you babe?" Reid asked.

She looked in her purse for the papers then said "My mother left me: Two penthouses one in Manhattan and one Rome, a log cabin in Colorado, All her jewelry and diamonds, and 500.000.00."

"Wow… you got an ass load of money from both parents. My girlfriend is loaded." Reid said with a grin.

"Girlfriend?" Tyler getting over protective of Carly.

Reid gave him a funny look thru the rear viewed mirror and said "Um… Yes Baby Boy… I asked her before you got to the car, before we left."

Tyler forced a smiled and said "I'm happy for you both… but if you hurt her Reid… I seriously swear… I will kick your ass."

"Um… Ty… I have no intentions of hurting My Bella…" Reid said.

Tyler kept his eyes on the road with a concerning/pissed off look on his face.

Carly was sitting there wondering why Tyler was acting so protective of her. Then Tyler pulled into Denny's. They got out, walked in, and found everyone sitting at the table. Even Chase was there. They sat down.

"Hey guys… Hi Carly." Kate said.

Carly smiled and said "Hey."

"Are you doing okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah… I'll be fine… Thanks." Carly said.

"If you ever need to talk to any of us…we're here for you." Sarah said.

"Thanks guys." Carly said with a smile.

"How bout Me and Sarah cheer you up and take you shopping after breakfast? What do you say?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I love going shopping." Carly said.

"Yah! It will be a girls day." Kate said all happy.

During breakfast, Carly got this really bad vibe off of Chase. Just the way he'd look at her, it reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out who. She didn't want to say nothing to Reid just yet. She was going to wait and see if she could figure it out.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After breakfast, the girls left to the mall, Chase went to the dorms, and the guys went to Caleb's colony house to talk downstairs. Reid had told them about Carly's recent dream she had.

"This is crazy… she had an actual hand print on her arm?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah… just like she got in the dream." Reid said.

"We have to figure out who is doing this since its none of us and what does it have to do with Ben? And school starts on Monday. At least one of us has to be in the girls' classes to keep all three of them safe." Caleb said.

"Guys… I don't want anything happening to my girlfriend, she's been thru enough already." Reid said.

"Cool… since when?" Pogue asked.

"I asked her before breakfast." Reid said with a smile.

Tyler looked like he wanted to say something but he just sat there looking upset.

"I am very happy for you… she's keeping you out of trouble." Caleb said.

"Thank you." Reid said.

Meanwhile, with the girls shopping at the mall.

"Why do you have a ring on your finger?" Kate asked Carly.

Sarah looked at it and Carly said "Funny story."

"Are you engaged?" Sarah questioned.

"Technically… well when Reid took me to the hospital to see my dad, the nurses wasn't going to let him in because he wasn't family… so I told them that he was my fiancé. To make it look more realistic he pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on my finger… I just haven't taken it off yet." Carly said looking at it.

"It's gorgeous." Sarah said.

"It's his mothers ring." Carly said with a smile.

"He hasn't asked for it back?" Sarah said.

Carly shook her head "No"

"It suits you… like it was meant to be for your hand." Kate said.

"We should start planning your wedding." Sarah said with a big grin.

Carly laughed and said "Not yet… I mean… We haven't exactly talked about that yet. I haven't told him that I love him."

"Do you?" Kate asked.

"Yes I do." Carly said.

"Then what are you waiting for girl… tell him. We are pretty sure he loves you too." Sarah said.

"I'll will tell him… but it has to be the right time. I know there is never a perfect time or perfect place because… face it, nothing is perfect but, I just want it to be the right time at least… Ya know?" Carly said.

"Yep." Kate and Sarah said at the same time smiling.

The girls shopped at the mall for three hours then went back to Carly's room at the dorms.

"Wow… your TV is huge… Sleep overs at Carly's place!" Kate yelled.

"Yep… So, why does Reid call you Bella?" Sarah asked.

"A little nickname he started calling me because my middle name is Annabell." Carly said.

"That's cute." Sarah said.

"I like the name Annabell… it's adorable." Kate said.

"Thanks." Carly said.

"So what's your whole name?" Sarah asked.

"Its Caroline Annabell Crawford." Carly said.

"Caroline??" Kate questioned.

"Yeah… I hate my first name. Ever since I was seven I've been going by Carly instead."

"That's cool." Sarah said.

"Do you really think Reid… loves me?" Carly asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course. As long as I've known that boy… he has never been like this towards any girl in his life." Kate said.

"It's like you were meant to be together… but yes, he loves you." Sarah said.

"Okay." Carly smiled.

"Ugh… Ya know… I am not looking forward to going back to school on Monday." Kate groaned.

"Me either… but it's our Senior Year." Sarah said.

"Amen!!" Kate yelled for joy.

"So do you play any sports?" Sarah asked Carly.

"Volleyball."

"Cool… I love volleyball." Sarah said.

Kate and Sarah stayed in Carly's room for another hour then went back to their room to put everything they bought away.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A few months later, Everyone knew about Reid and Carly together. Both of them were happy and she still hasn't taken off his mothers ring off her finger. Carly's classes at school either has one of the boys or more of them as well as Sarah or Kate. Or just mostly classes with Tyler. Also Her, Kate, and Sarah have become best friends.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler treat Carly like the little sister they never had. Especially Tyler. They all love and care about her and is very glad she's changed Reid's life around. Reid hasn't used hardly at all, and he even stopped being The Spencer's Playboy, he really stopped that the day he met Carly. But Reid has never been this happy before and neither has she.

Carly hasn't had many of those dreams, but its only when Reid isn't with her which isn't very often. Everything Carly got from her mothers will and from her fathers will was either put in her name or sent over to her. She had more money than she knows what to do with. She found out that the joint bank account for her and Reid held over 20 million dollars in there. Along with the other bank accounts that held millions as well. She knew she has tons of money, but it's not going to change her. Even Reid got his name on the things her father left for the future husband.

Carly's been going back and forth about reading that letter her dad wrote her. She doesn't think she's ready to, because she doesn't know what to expect in there.

It was a Friday night. Everyone was at Nicky's having a good time. Tyler and Reid were at the pool tables playing pool while the rest of the group were sitting at their usual table talking and laughing.

While Reid was playing pool, he'd look over at Carly seeing how beautiful she was. She was wearing: Dark blue low rise jeans, a yellow baby doll tank top, and yellow chucks. Her hair was straightened with a yellow head band in it. He thought at that moment looking over at her that he was truly happy and that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Carly looked up and saw Reid smiling at her. She smiled back then got up to see what he was doing. As she was walking up to him, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She came face to face with Spencer's Slime: Aaron Abbott. He was smirking at her, looking her up and down, and said "We haven't been properly introduced… I'm Aaron."

"And I am annoyed…" She growled.

"No need to get all huffy and puffy… How bout you and me ditch this place and go somewhere private?" Aaron asked.

"Excuse me… I just threw up in my mouth." Carly said.

She tried walking off and Aaron smacked her ass. She turned around punched him in the face then gave him a round house kick to the face. He flew near Reid and Tyler playing pool. They looked up to see what was happening, and saw Carly pissed off hovering over Aaron yelling "Don't you ever touch me again!!"

Then she ran outside to cool off. Reid and Tyler walked over to the table.

"Who just knocked out Aaron?" Reid asked amused.

"Where is Carly?" Tyler asked looking around for her.

Kate laughed and said "You didn't see? No? I don't know what her and Aaron were talking about but I saw her punch him and kick him in the face."

"It was great." Sarah said.

"I think she went outside." Pogue said laughing.

"Finally… someone put that idiot in his place." Caleb said laughing too.

Reid went outside to find Carly when she was by Tyler's hummer arguing with Aaron's girlfriend: Kira.

"Next time you do that again… I will kick your ass." Kira said getting in Carly's face.

Carly laughed and said "I fuckin dare you… come on, you want some of this too? You will regret it."

Kira rolled her eyes then walked back towards Nicky's.

As Reid passed by Kira, he said "Your boyfriend is in there crying like a little bitch."

"Shut up!!" Kira yelled running in the bar.

Reid went up to her leaning up against the hummer and said "What just happened? Are you alright?"

"I am fantastic… Aaron on the other hand… not so much." She laughed.

"What happened?" Reid said.

"I was walking over to see you when he grabbed my arm and telling me we should go somewhere private. I said 'No' and as I walked away he smacked my ass… I just lost it… I punched him and kicked him in the face." She explained.

He laughed and said "What kind of kick? Because he flew near me and Ty… by the pool tables."

"Well… I have a black belt in Karate." She said all proud of herself.

Reid's eyes got all big and said "Wow… My Bella is a lethal weapon."

"Yeah." She laughed.

"I would go kick his ass for touching you… but you already accomplished that. But either way…" He pinned her gently against the hummer holding onto her hips "No one should be touching my Bella."

"And no one should ever touch my Reid." She smiled.

"Nobody will but you… forever and ever babe." He said as he was giving her kisses.

"Good." She laughed.

A few minutes later Pogue, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, and Tyler came out ready to leave and walked over to the hummer.

"So what exactly happened back there?" Caleb asked.

"Are you okay." Tyler asked concerned for her well-being.

Carly laughed and said "I am fine… basically… Aaron smacked my ass and he went flying."

"How did you learn to kick like that?" Kate asked.

"I have a black belt in Karate." Carly said.

"No way… Seriously?" Pogue said shocked.

Carly nodded and said "Yep… for about almost 12 years."

"Can you teach me and Sarah?" Kate asked.

"Yes… I will. Us girls need to learn to defend ourselves." Carly said.

They all talked outside for another 20 minutes then left. Carly and Reid walked into her room. He sat down on her bed while she was in her bathroom changing. She put on boxers and a tank top then sat down on her bed next to Reid.

"I have a question… and please don't get mad. I'm just trying to understand. But if you can kick Aaron's ass, why didn't you stop Ben from what he did to you?" He questioned.

She curled her legs holding them to her chest.

"Um… I haven't told anyone this. But I do trust you Reid, with all my heart, more than I have ever trusted anybody in my life…" She paused. "Okay… well, I was really stupid back then. I had a huge crush on Ben. When he finally asked me out, of course I said yes. We dated for a month before he started changing into a totally different person. The whole time he was pressuring me to have sex with him, but I would tell him that I wasn't ready to. My other best friend Hailey had warned me about him and told me not to trust him or drink anything he were to give me. I was dumb and naïve because of my puppy dog crush. I didn't listen. So, at the party that night, he gave me a beer then took me to some room. I think he did lace it with something. All I took was a couple sips. So, he got tired of waiting…"

Tears were falling from Carly's eyes.

"He got pissed off. Started hitting me and ripping my clothes off. I knew I could of easily kicked him off of me but I just couldn't. It was like there was some kind of force or power holding me down. His eyes looked weird, they were like pitch black. After he was done… taking my innocence… he told me that me and him will always be together and he'd find me where ever I am. Yeah, I kicked Aaron's ass, but with Ben for some reason I feel weak and scared."

Carly was crying looking out the window. Reid wasn't sure what he should do, he said "Bella?"

She cried more then leaned into Reid's chest. He just held her tight.

"Please… don't let him find me." She cried.

"Baby… I wont let him come anywhere near you… Okay?" Reid assured her.

She nodded into his chest. A few hours later, Carly fell asleep. Reid made her comfortable, then covered her up with the blankets. Reid had to tell Caleb what Carly said, not all of it. Just the part about Ben's eyes.

He didn't want to leave her, so he texted the guys "Meeting. Tomorrow. Have the girls take Carly shopping. Very important."

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler text back "Okay."

Then Reid got a text from Tyler and said "Is Carly okay?"

"Yeah… she's fine." Reid replied.

"Reid… She better be okay… I am not even kidding. See you tomorrow." Tyler text back.

Reid looked at the last message Tyler sent thinking to himself "Why is Ty acting like that towards Carly?"

Reid put his phone on Carly's headboard then he curled up to Carly and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was around seven in the morning.

Carly was having another dream.

_She was back in the woods again wearing the same thing. She saw Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue fighting with Chase instead of Ben. But then Chase would switch back and forth to being him or Ben. _

_She walked up to them, saw that they have been beaten up, on the ground, and helpless. _

"_Leave them alone!" Carly yelled._

"_Well well well… what have we got here?" Ben said walking up to her._

"_What the fuck do you want Ben?" She asked._

"_Just you… I want you. Because you are mine." Ben said. _

"_No… I don't belong to you." Carly said. _

_He switched into Chase and said " I beg to differ darlin'… Remember that night at that party… that's when you became mine." _

"_No." She said as she had tears falling from her eyes from the flashbacks of that horrible night._

"_It's almost time for you to come with me… after your boyfriend ascends… and I have the rest of the guys will me their power. Nobody can stop me." Chase said with a sadistic smile._

_He kissed her on the cheek then vanished. _

She woke up crying. Reid woke up and said "Bella… what's wrong? What happened?"

She held onto Reid as tight as she could and said "He wont leave me alone… He told me that he wants me and he's going to take all of your power and that nobody can stop him."

Carly didn't want to tell him that it was actually Chase in the dream, because she was afraid of what might happen if she did.

Reid swallowed hard and said "Um… What kind of power?"

"He told me after you ascend, he'll make all of you guys will your power to him. Yours, Caleb's, Pogue's, and Tyler's. I don't know what's going on Reid… What power was he talking about?" She said all confused.

"Babe… I'll let Caleb tell you." Reid said.

"Why can't you tell me? You know you can trust me Reid." She said.

"I know… but I really think you should let Caleb tell you… instead of me." Reid said looking away.

She scoffed and got out of her bed. Without caring that Reid was in the room with her she changed into her jeans, put on a T-shirt, and her black chucks. She grabbed her purse and her laptop.

"What are you doing Bella?" Reid asked.

"Leaving… I can't believe you wont tell me what's going on… I love you, Reid. But if you can't trust me enough to tell me… then you have serious problems." She said then walked out and slammed the door.

She got into her car and sped off. Reid tried to catch up with her but it was too late. Reid texted the guys "Meeting. Now."

Then he went up to his room. Tyler was just waking up and said "Hey… where's Carly?"

"She got pissed off at me and took off." Reid said.

"What could she possibly get pissed off at you about?" Tyler laughed.

"She told me she loved me… that is the first time she has said that to me but then she says I don't trust her… I'll tell you the rest when we meet up with Pogue and Cal." Reid said.

"Ok then." Tyler said as he put on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and his shoes. Then him and Tyler walked outside to the hummer.

Reid looked around and said "She took her car."

"You know… Carly could be anywhere." Tyler said.

Reid got into the hummer and said "I'll find her…"

"We better find her or I am blaming you for making her leave… I swear if anything happens to her Reid…" Tyler said as he got in the car.

"You know… you have been acting strange towards her… What's up with you?" Reid asked.

"Forget it… we just need to find her." Tyler said as he drove off to Caleb's colony house.

When they got there, they walked downstairs to meet Caleb and Pogue.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

"She had another dream… except this time Ben was telling her that he was going to take her and take all of our power. He was going to make us will it to him." Reid said.

"Uh-oh…" Pogue said.

"She asked me about the power and I couldn't tell her. She accused me of not trusting her and now she's gone." Reid said rubbing his face.

"What do you mean gone?" Caleb asked.

"She got pissed off because I wouldn't tell her about 'the power' she asked me about and took off in her car somewhere." Reid said.

"You let her go? What if something happens? That Ben guy can be anywhere." Pogue said.

"We need to find her… we promised Jack we'd take care of her and--" Tyler paused then shook his head. "We just got to find her."

"We will find her… but if something did happen to her I don't think I will be able to forgive myself for letting her go." Reid said.

"We need to keep Kate and Sarah safe as well." Pogue said.

"Yeah… just in case." Caleb said.

"Do you have any clue as to where Carly would go?" Tyler asked.

"No. But we have to find her. I love her." Reid said.

"We will man… We love and care about her too." Pogue said.

Carly didn't really know where she was going. She was just mad that Reid, the love of her life didn't trust her. She drove to her dad's mansion that he left to her. It was huge. She parked the car and walked in.

She was looking around at all the pictures on the walls mostly of her or her and Jack when she was little. There was one that caught Carly's eye. It was a picture of Jack and four young boys. She opened the back of the frame and on the back said "Me and the 'Sons of Ipswich'- read the letter Caroline."

Her eyes got all big. She sat down on the chair by her dad's desk and read the letter.

The letter said:

_"Hey Princess Caroline, Don't be frightened. If you are reading this then I am gone. I see you saw the picture of me and the boys that lead you to read the letter. But it looks like everything with you and the boys are coming together. _

_Yes, they knew me, but I told them not to tell you. You found out how great and sincere they are on your own. Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid all promised me they would keep an eye on you when you came into town. _

_And that is why I dropped you off at the dorms, to meet your future husband. They would go to the depths of the oceans to protect you. Especially Reid. I knew He had a thing for you. He'd look at your pictures on the wall and tell me that you and him would be together and I wouldn't have to worry because you'd be in good hands. _

_I know this is all weird to you, but soon you will understand why all of this is happening. But I need my little girl to trust me and trust the boys. And please don't be mad at them for knowing me and keeping that from you. They are good guys. Okay? _

_I hope you and Reid have a happy life together. And yes… Caroline, I do approve. But, I am sorry I wont be able to walk you down the aisle… but I'll look in on you from time to time. _

_Love always, Jack" _


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Carly was extremely confused. She started to cry. She didn't know how she felt, she had a mix of emotions. She grabbed the picture and put it in her purse along with the letter, then left. She went to her dorm room, broke down and cried on her bed.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door. She got up to open it and it was the guys. She looked at them then slammed the door in their faces.

Reid opened the door and said "Bella I'm sorry… okay."

Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue walked in too. Tyler shut the door and said "Where did you go… Carly? We couldn't find you anywhere."

She laughed and said "Hmm… really? I went to my daddy's mansion that he left me. And guess what I found?? A picture. A picture of him with the younger version of the four of you."

All four of them swallowed hard.

"I looked at the back of the picture and it said in my daddy's handwriting 'Me and the Sons of Ipswich'-- Read the letter Caroline.' So I read the letter he had his lawyer give me."

"Um… so what did it say?" Reid asked.

Carly gave him a 'are-you-fuckin-kidding-me' look then said "So when were you guys going to tell me you knew my father?"

"He didn't want us to tell you, because he wanted you to get to know us on your own." Caleb said.

"That is fuckin retarded… so he set it all up for me to meet Reid?" She said.

Reid nodded.

"I can't believe this… So does any of this have to do with Ben too or Chase even? Was all that a set up too?"

"No… I swear to you… all of that is a coincidence. And what does Chase have to do with it? Caleb asked confused.

"Well… I failed to mention to Reid that in my dream Ben and Chase were the same person. Chase was the one that caused that horrible night at the party." She said.

"You are sure?" Caleb asked.

"Would I lie about something like this? No." She said.

"Hmm… that's why Chase has been acting strange. He'd be around us, then he'd just up and leave out of no where and stay gone for long periods of time." Tyler said.

"What was Ben's last name?" Pogue asked.

"Why? If he's not even real… what should that matter?" She said.

"It might matter." Caleb said.

"When I met him he told me his name was Pope. Ben Pope." She said.

"Pope? We need to find out who Chase really is. Reid stay here with Carly. Tyler go find the girls and bring them to my house and keep them there til all of us are there. Me and Pogue will find out who Chase really is. Reid you and her be there in a few hours." Caleb ordered them.

They all said "Okay" Then Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb left.

Carly was sitting on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest looking out the window.

Reid sat down next to her and said "I'm really sorry Bella… this is not the way you should have found out about me and the guys knowing your father."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"I don't know if you know this or not… but it killed your dad to leave you there in California with your mom. He wanted so many times to just pick you up and bring you here. But even though your mom had her own family… and you were still young, she wouldn't let him. Your father talked about you all the time. All the silly stories he had about you and him, made me fall in love with you. He told me one day I would meet you and we'd be together for the rest of our lives. I know all of this might sound crazy… but its all true." He said trying to explain.

"You wanna talk about the truth?? Tell me what Chase was talking about when he said about the powers." She said.

Reid took in a deep breath and said " Ok… I will tell you. But after I do, please don't freak out on me or tell anyone."

"I told you… you can trust me Reid." She said.

"Ok… We have kept this a secret for over 300 years. And it has to still stay that way or it will be like the Salem Witch Hunts all over again. Me, Cal, Ty, and Pogue are descendents from warlocks. The power that we have has been carried down from generation to generation since the 1600's. It only goes to the eldest male. Since us four are the eldest males from our families, we got it… when turned 13. It's kind of like a test in a way, but our powers will fully mature when we turn 18... When we ascend. After that the power becomes our life. And that is why Cal would always get on my back about using. Because we all know how things will end if we use too much." he explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Caleb's father: William used way too much. He lives over at his colony house with his caretaker: Gorman. William sits in a chair wasting away. He's 45 years old, but if you look at him… he looks like he's 100. The power we will have after we ascend wears down the body and ages us rapidly. So that is why I am thank full Jack set us up to meet… because I haven't used hardly anymore… not like I used to. I want to be able to grow old with you. When I am supposed to. I don't want to leave you before I am supposed to like Cal's father has to his mother… Look I am sorry I kept all of that from you. I love you Bella."

She looked up at him and said "You love me?"

"I always have… for a long time." He said.

She gave him a hug. He held her tight and said "I am so sorry… Bella. Forgive me?"

"Yes." She said.

Then they were kissing. Then she said "Your secret is safe with me."

"Okay." He said as he was kissing her more.

He was on top of her then he stopped himself and said "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She smiled at him and said "I want to… Reid."

He slid his hand down her face and said "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." She said.

Then he made sweet sweet lovin' to her. An hour and half minutes later, they were in her bed holding each other.

"Question… so if we have kids… they'll have the power too?" She asked.

"Just the boy will… why you want one?" He said.

"Eventually… not this exact moment. Not til all this shit is over with." She said.

"Yeah… I want all of this shit to be over with too… so me and you can live a happy life… like Jack wanted us to." He said.

She smiled and said "Yep."

Reid looked at the time on his phone then said "We got to meet Caleb and the others at his house."

"Okay." She said.

Reid and Carly put their clothes back on. Then left to Caleb's mansion.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

When they got there, Carly said "Wow… he has a big house. It's as big as my dad's."

"It's how all our families places are." Reid said.

He held her hand as they walked in. The found them in the den. Tyler looked at them and said "So… you two made up?"

"Oh yeah Baby Boy, we sure did." Reid smirked.

Tyler just frowned at him, shook his head, and looked away. He wanted to say something to Reid, but again he kept quiet.

Carly smacked Reid on his arm and said "Ha ha… Reid."

"I'm kidding." Reid said as he gave her a hug.

"Okay… we're going to stay here for a while. We are all safe. We also found out who Chase really is. There's guest rooms for everyone to sleep in." Caleb said.

"So who is this creep stalking my girlfriend?" Reid said.

"His real name is Chase Goodwin Pope… He is a descendent from the Putnam family. The ones who supposedly got killed off during the witch hunts. But he is one of us." Caleb said.

Carly interrupted and said "Sorry… but Sarah and Kate knows?"

"We've know about it for a long time." Kate said.

"Oh okay… sorry Caleb, as you were." She said.

Caleb laughed and said "I'm glad Reid told you… and again we are sorry for not telling you about your father."

"It's okay." She said.

"Yeah… he was a very big part of our lives. He also knew about the power. He meant a lot to us." Pogue said.

"If he meant a lot to you guys… why didn't you go to his funeral?" She questioned.

"We were there. We just didn't want you see us there. But yes we were there." Caleb said.

"Hiding in the back." Pogue said.

"Oh." She said.

"And in Jack's will when he put down stuff for your future husband… He meant Reid." Caleb said with a smile.

"All of this is just all weird and crazy… so what do we do with Chase or Ben or whoever he is calling himself today… What if comes after me?" Carly asked.

"I will kill him myself if he comes after you or anywhere near you." Tyler finally spoke up.

They all gave Tyler a funny look.

"Um… we need to find out what he wants with you… and why." Caleb said.

"In the letter, my dad said later on I will find out why everything is happening… what does that mean?" Carly asked.

"Jack knew something was wrong. He didn't tell us though. He just wanted to bring you here and be safe with us. For a year he tried to convince your mom to send you. When she finally did, it was too late." Caleb said.

"What do you mean too late?" Carly said.

"That night with Ben at the party… it wasn't til after that your mom decided to let you go." Caleb said.

"So… if she would of sent me a year ago… all of this would have been prevented?" Carly asked.

"Not exactly… that night would have been, but not Chase's vendetta." Caleb said.

"Oh wow… all of this is crazy. But what does Chase want with me anyway?" Carly said.

"We don't know yet… what has he told you in your dreams?" Caleb said.

"All he would say is he just wanted me and all of your power… because nobody will be able to stop him." Carly said.

"I know this is going to sound crazy… but if you do have another dream… try to provoke him into saying what he wants with you…" Caleb said.

Carly gave him a funny look and said "Um… I don't like this, but… I'll try."

"You'll be okay… I'll be right next to you." Reid said.

"Okay then." Carly sighed.

Later that night, they all went to bed. As soon as Carly fell asleep she started having a dream.

_She was out in the woods, barefoot but this time in a black wedding dress. She walked to the barn she saw in the distance. She walked inside and saw her dad, her mom, her two friends from Cali: Peyton and Hailey, she saw the boys as well as Sarah and Kate tied up and strapped down in seats. _

_They looked like they were all beaten up. Then saw Chase at the other side of the barn wearing a tux. _

"_There you are… I figured you'd want your whole family here to witness this…" Chase said. _

_She ran to her dad, kneeled down, and said "Daddy… are you okay?" _

_Jack nodded and whispered in her ear "Only you can change this… the boys can help you. But you are the key." _

"_Daddy what do I do?" She cried._

"_The letter contains important information… I love you Caroline." Jack whispered._

_Then a few seconds later, Chase made her mom and dad disappear. Chase laughed and said "Too bad your parents were in those awful car accidents." _

"_You caused them to have the accidents?" Carly asked._

_Chase nodded with an evil grin._

"_What the fuck do you want with me?" As tears were falling from her eyes. _

"_Look down at your belly…" Chase pointed._

_She looked down and saw a bump. She said "No… I will not have your child… I'll get rid of it."_

"_Soon I will get you pregnant if you like it or not. But if you even try to get rid of it… all… I mean all of your so-called family will be dead." Chase said._

_She looked down and saw that the baby bump was gone. _

"_Why do you want me to have your child?" She asked._

"_Because it's very simple… As you know I am one of them. You don't know how hard I had it growing up not knowing what this was when I turned 13. I was on my own. While the 'Sons of Ipswich' had each other and their little club. So… just think of yourself as a bargaining chip. You… Caroline are very important to them. You are their Achilles' heel… Their weakness one of them boys in particular. And soon I will have all of their power, a very powerful son, and you as my wife. Me and you can be very powerful together." Chase said._

"_Don't you ever speak my real name ever again." Carly snapped._

_Chase laughed and said "Feisty." _

"_You are nothing… You hear me. We will stop you." Carly said._

_Chase went up to her and said "That's where you are wrong honey… They won't not stop me." _

_She saw Chase's eyes flash black, then Chase was throwing energy balls into the guys. _

"_Stop… You're hurting them." Carly cried. _

_Chase stopped and said "Well… I just want you to get my point… Either I take you with me or I kill them and take you anyway." _

"_No… I wont go with you… you can't have me." Carly said._

_Chase smirked at her and said "I'll be coming for you soon… until then. Bye, Honey." _

_He kissed her on the cheek and vanished. _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Carly was trying so hard to wake herself up but nothing would work. Reid woke up around 8:30am, He rolled over to see if Carly was awake, but he saw her struggle, tossing, and turning in her sleep. He was trying to wake her but nothing worked.

He ran out of the room and yelled "Caleb! Get in here! NOW!!"

Caleb woke up as did everyone else and ran in there.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"She wont wake up… I tried but she wont budge." Reid said worried.

Tyler pushed past everyone, went up to Carly, made his eyes turn black, put his hands over her body, and used his power to wake her up. After Tyler using a lot of energy, her eyes started to flutter. Tyler fell to the ground catching his breath.

She sat up and said "Um… what's going on guys?"

"You wouldn't wake up." Reid said relieved.

She looked down at Tyler on the floor and said "Tyler… what are you doing down there? Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah… I'll be fine. Are you okay? Were you having a dream?" Tyler asked concerned.

"Yes." She said.

"What happened?" Reid said.

Carly took a deep breath and said "From what I remember… I was in a black wedding dress. All of you, including my parents, and my two best friends from Cali we all tied up to chairs. Chase was on the other side in a tux. I was talking to my dad, he was telling me some things then Chase made him and my mother disappear. Chase admitted causing both car accidents with my parents. Then Chase told me to look down and I saw that I was pregnant. He wants me to have his child and to take all of your power. The reason why he wants me is, he said that I am important to you guys and he said that one of you I am your weakness. He's going to take me and kill you guys anyway… why is all this happening??"

"What else did he say?" Caleb asked.

"He told me when he got the power at 13 he was all alone not knowing what it was but you guys had each other… So he is really pissed about it." Carly said.

"We need to think of a plan." Caleb said.

"Um… yeah because I am not having that psycho's child. I refuse." Carly said.

"You said that Jack was telling you things… what was he telling you?" Pogue asked.

"Daddy told me that only I can change this, with all of your help. I am the key and my letter contains…" Carly said as she sprang up out of the bed to her purse.

"Contains what?" Reid said.

Carly found the letter and said "It contains important information… but where?"

As she was looking it over she remembered the envelope that the letter was in, was at her mansion. "I got to get to the mansion…"

"We'll all go with you. We need to stay together…" Caleb said.

Then everyone started getting dressed. Ten minutes they left, following Carly in her car.

Reid grabbed her hand and said "Bella… we'll be okay."

"God I hope so… I am not having his child nor will I marry him or watch him kill you guys… We need to get this over with." She said.

"We'll come up with a plan." Reid said.

"Reid… I love you. I don't want anything happening to you or the guys. They are like brothers to me." She said.

"Bella… I love you too. We are going to do everything in our power to stop all of this okay?" Reid said trying to reassure her.

"Okay." Carly sighed.

They reached her mansion ten minutes later. They parked their cars and walked in. Carly went straight to her dad's office where she opened the letter.

She found the envelope under a stack of papers, looked in and found a key. She dropped the key from the envelope into her hand and said "He left me a key."

"A key to what?" Tyler asked.

"I have no clue." She said as she sat down on the chair thinking about everything her dad ever told her.

Carly was whispering to herself "Daddy said that I was the key… the key. Wait a minute…"

She got up and went to the picture frame that was empty that use to hold the picture of Jack and the boys. She moved it and there was a little door with a lock. "Why didn't I see this before?"

"You found it." Caleb said.

"Open it." Reid said.

Carly put the key in and turned. It was unlocked. She carefully opened it and there was a old looking book. She took it out, sat down, and started looking at it. On the front was in elegant script writing said "The Simms'/Crawford Family Tree."

She looked thru it and from what she could see and understand she gasped and said "What does this mean?"

Caleb studied it and said "Carly… you are one of us? How can that be you are female… Wait… You're one of our… sister."

"No wonder… Chase said he'd have a powerful child." Carly said.

"What?! Who's sister??" Reid jumped up.

"Relax… Reid, It says… she's from the Simms' family." Caleb said.

"No way… how?" Pogue asked.

Caleb read a little more, gasped, and said "Whoa… Carly is your half sister, Tyler??"

"What?! How is that possible?" Carly said.

"Um… I know how… I wasn't supposed to say this to anyone… but now is a good time I guess. My father went to California on business. He met your mother: Alice. He had an affair with her. She ended up pregnant with you and told Jack that you were his. Well… when you were little Jack couldn't understand why you had two different color eyes, one blue and one honey brown… since his were green. Jack did a paternity test and found out he wasn't your biological father. That's when he moved over here. Became friends with all of our fathers. Your mother must have told my dad about Jack, because after him and my dad became really good friends, he broke down and told Jack what had happened between him and Alice. Jack wasn't mad, but he was a little upset because he really wanted a daughter." Tyler explained.

"Is that why you've been protective of me and when Chase was saying I was one of your guys' weakness… he meant you, Tyler?" She said as tears were falling from her eyes.

Tyler nodded.

"How come you or Jack didn't say anything?" Caleb said.

"Because he promised me not to… Unless I really had to… which was now." Tyler said.

"And that is why you've been on my back telling me not to hurt her?" Asked Reid.

"I meant what I said Reid." Tyler said with a serious face.

"So do I have the power too?" Carly said.

"I really don't know… do you remember anything happening to you when you were younger?" Caleb asked.

"A long time ago, I was at the beach and it looked like a storm was coming out of nowhere. I tried to head for cover under these rocks. I wasn't looking and I went head first into them. I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I over heard the doctors telling my mom that I got struck by lightening… I just shrugged it off." Carly said.

"How old were you when this happened?" Caleb said.

"Oh my god… I was thirteen." Carly said.

"Maybe the power didn't come to you right away since you are a girl… do you remember doing things that you couldn't explain?" Caleb said.

"No…" she said.

"We're going to try and see if we can get your power out." Caleb said.

Everyone stepped back except for Tyler and Caleb.

"Close your eyes and concentrate." Caleb said.

Carly did as she was told.

"Think about the power that consumes you. Don't let it over power you. Think about learning to control it… open your eyes." Caleb said.

Carly opened them and her beautiful eyes were black as night.

"Try and test it on something… lift up a chair or something." Tyler said.

She nodded then lifted up the chair Reid was sitting in. Reid was lifted six feet off the ground and said "Hey hey now!"

She gently put it down and said "Sorry babe…"

"Okay… now that we found out you have the power… You need to keep your emotions in check. There has never been a female with powers ever in the covenant. So we don't know how it will effect you… but we will be here every step of the way to help you." Caleb said.

She changed her eyes back to normal and said "I can't believe this is happening to me."

She went over to the little door to see if there was anything else in there. And she found another letter and a necklace with a charm. The charm was a heart shaped locket. She opened it up.

On one side was a picture of her and Jack. And on the other it said "Daddy's little girl."

Her eyes started watering. She held onto it then read the other letter.

The letter said:

_"Hello Princess Caroline… I see you found out who you really are. I am sorry I never told you. Don't be upset with me or with Tyler. We had to keep it a secret, no telling what would of happened. But I am not your biological father. I did enjoy having a daughter while I was able to. _

_Your mother didn't know about the boys' power, but I tried everything I could to get you here to be with your brothers. Well… now you are here and everything is coming together like I said before. I know you and the boys' will defeat Chase. I was going to tell you boys' about what the 5th bloodline was planning, but it was already too late. I know all of you boys' will take care of Carly and not let any harm come to her. _

_Caleb and Pogue, You are good guys. You two have good heads on your shoulders. You were the like the son's I've never had, but that applies to all you boys. _

_Tyler, Take good care of your baby sister. I know she means a lot to you and I know she always will. Don't let her out of your sight. _

_Reid, I want you to take care of my little girl as well. You and her were meant to be. Like I said you will live a long happy life together. _

_And last but not least, My Princess Caroline, You've always been my little girl. I'm sorry I didn't spend as much time with you like I had wanted. But now you have the boys' taking care of you… I need you to take care of them as well. Thru the Covenant they're your brothers. And I know everything will be fine and soon all of this will be over. When it comes to you Caroline, you will know what to do. Until we all meet again. Good journey. _

_I love you boys and I love you My Princess Caroline." _


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After Carly read the letter, it fell out of her hands, she started bawling, and ran up to a room upstairs.

Reid was going to go after her but Tyler stopped him and said "Give her some time to digest everything."

Pogue grabbed the letter then started to read it. After that he had a tear in his eye and said "Read this guys."

Each one of them read the letter. And each had a tear in their eyes.

Reid sat down and said "Wow… Ty… she's your baby sister?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't say nothing. I knew the truth would of came out sooner or later." Tyler said.

"Would you have said something if none of this was happening?" Pogue said.

"Yes… Eventually. I wanted to so many times ever since she came into town… but I kept my mouth shut." Tyler said.

"I'm not mad for you keeping it from me that you are my girlfriends brother." Reid said.

"Right… we're not mad. You and Jack kept it a secret for a reason. And now we need to stick together and do what we have to do to defeat Chase." Caleb said.

"Thanks guys. I had to keep the fact that she's my sister a secret… I just had to… But anyways, what do we do with Chase?" Tyler said.

After an hour of brain storming with the help of Kate and Sarah they came up with nothing.

Reid was going to check on Carly, but Tyler stopped him and said "Let me talk to her."

Reid nodded and stepped aside to let Carly's big brother go in the room. He walked in the room and saw no Carly, just an open window. He panicked and ran downstairs out the front door.

"What's wrong Tyler?" Pogue asked.

Tyler was getting in his hummer and yelled "Carly's is gone, stay here. I'll go find her!"

Then Tyler sped off. He tried to use his power to some how locate her. He felt her use and it lead him to the dorms. He went up to her room and the door was unlocked. So he walked in and saw everything broken and her on the floor.

He shut the door then picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Carly… wake up! Please!" Tyler cried.

Ten minutes later, Carly's eyes started to fluttering and she saw Tyler looking at her like a concerned big brother.

"Tyler… Where am I?" She asked confused.

"In your dorm room. I felt you use so I followed it, and it lead me here… Are you okay? Why did you leave?" He asked.

She sat up and said "I just needed to get away to think. But I guess while I was unconscious… I know what to do about Chase."

"Good… lets go tell the others." Tyler said.

"Wait… not yet. I would like to sit here for a minute and get to know my big brother better." She said.

Tyler laughed and said "Okay what would you like to know?"

Carly smiled and said "Anything… I've never had a brother before."

"Well you should know… I am two weeks older than you. Um… Even though I have the guys, Reid is my best friend." Tyler said.

"Oh I see… when Reid told you I was his girlfriend you went into big brother mode." She said.

Tyler laughed and said "Yup… I told him I would kick his ass if he ever hurt you. But, I've always wanted a sister. And now I got one."

"So why do I have two different color eyes?" She said.

"You get the blue from… my… our dad and the honey brown comes from your mother." Tyler said.

"Oh okay… something from both parents then." She said.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"This is all so weird. And I thought no one cared about me." She said.

"We cared… from far away though." Tyler said with a smile.

"How long did you know I was your sister?" She asked.

"I found out a little bit after Jack came into town. I was barely turning six years old. Once I found out that I had a sister in California I had to keep quiet, but I've kept it a secret ever since." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Jack told us stories about you. That's how Reid fell in love with you. I just couldn't wait to meet you. And when I did… you filled that void that was missing from my life. And a long time ago, Jack gave me a picture of you." Tyler said as he reached in his wallet and showed it to her.

Carly gasped and said "This was taken when we were at that Cowboy's game."

Tyler nodded and said "Yep… It's been in my wallet ever since."

"Aww… Tyler. I think you will be an awesome big brother." She said.

Tyler smiled and said "I will try… Come on let's get back… before they worry."

"Okay… let me change into something else." She said as went into her drawers and stepped in her bathroom.

She wore: blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and he white vans shoes. She put her hair in a ponytail, walked out of her bathroom, and said "Lets go…"

Tyler nodded then they got into his hummer and went back over to the mansion.

When they got there, they walked in, and Tyler said "We're back!"

Reid got up and tackled both Tyler and Carly almost knocking them down and said "Oh my gosh… don't ever run out on me like that again…"

"Sorry Reid." Carly said.

"What took so long?" Caleb said.

"I used my power to find her because I could sense her using and I found her in her dorm room passed out and everything broken. When she woke up we talked." Tyler said.

"About what?" Pogue said.

"I wanted to get to know my big brother a little better. Then I went to go change into something else… and now we are here." Carly said.

"Are you okay?" Reid said.

"Yes… Reid, I am fine… but while I was passed out, I came up with something to do about Chase." She said.

"What?" Caleb said.

Carly explained everything to them. But the thing was, Chase would be ready to attack on Reid's 18th birthday, when Reid ascends. Which wasn't for two months. So Chase was going to lay low til then.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I hope you guys are liking this so far. It will get better. I decided to put this chapter in there because I can't sleep so... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

A month and a half later, all of them were at school like normal. Having their classes or going to Nicky's and having fun. But none of the girls were with out any of the guys. Carly's been practicing controlling her power with Caleb. They've all moved into Caleb's mansion for the time being so they all can be safe.

For the past few weeks, Carly's been feeling sick, but she has no clue why. She would just shrug it off thinking it's probably something she ate.

It was a Friday night, they all went to the Dells for a party. Carly had a bad feeling about being there, but she went to have fun anyway.

She would be talking and joking with Kate and Sarah then she'd hear Chase in her head. Telling her "I'm coming for you Honey."

She would look around to see if she could find him anywhere. She looked over at the woods and thought she saw her father Jack walking away. She went after him. When she caught up to him, she said "Daddy?"

The person turned around and it was Ben.

Carly backed up and was saying "No… No.. Stay away from me!!"

Ben all of a sudden turned into Chase and said "I told you were all mine… now I am going to get you knocked up so we can have our powerful child…"

Carly had tears falling from her eyes and she said "No I wont let you."

"Whether you let me or you don't… I'll just take it the same way I did last time at that party…" Chase said.

"No… Chase or Ben or whoever the fuck you are… I told you I do not belong to you." She said.

"Yeah… we'll see about that." Chase said.

Chase picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Tyler!! Help Me!" Carly screamed as loud as she could.

Chase laughed and said "With the music blaring… nobody will hear you."

She used her power to somehow to get a hold of Tyler, she had her voice in his head saying "Ty.. I need you! Chase is taking me into the woods. Hurry!"

Tyler was knocked to the ground as he heard his little sisters voice in his head. Reid saw him, helped him up, and said "You okay man?"

"Where's my sister?" Tyler said looking around for her.

"She was over there with the girls." Reid said.

Tyler looked and didn't see Carly anywhere and said "Chase has Carly… come on!"

"What?!" Reid yelled.

They went over to the girls, grabbed them, then went to find Caleb and Pogue.

"What's up?" Caleb said.

"Chase has Carly…" Tyler said.

"Are you sure?" Pogue asked.

Tyler was getting a little irritated and said "Do you see her anywhere? No… I heard her voice in my head, telling me that Chase has her."

"Okay… Tyler. Calm down." Caleb said.

"I will not calm down until this son of a bitch is dead and my baby sister is okay!!" Tyler yelled.

All of them took a step back from Tyler, because he has never been known to have any emotional outbursts like that, but then again it was his little sister Chase was messing with.

"Okay… lets go find her." Reid said.

"She said that he was taking her into the woods." Tyler said.

So to the woods they all went to look for Carly.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

In the distance, they saw Chase and Carly floating over the cliff. She was wearing that long white night gown, like she wore in her dreams. She couldn't move because Chase had her under a spell.

Carly had tears going down her eyes saying in Tyler's head "Chase did it… its too late."

Tyler wanted to throw an energy ball at Chase but he was afraid he'd accidentally hit Carly.

Chase saw everyone run towards them, he started laughing.

"Well… you missed the show. And in about 9 months time... me and your precious Caroline will have a powerful child and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it." Chase said as he was rubbing her stomach.

"Let my sister go!" Tyler yelled.

"I will for now. But I will be back when her little boyfriend over there ascends." Chase said with a laugh.

Chase gently put Carly on the ground, winked at the guys, then vanished.

Carly collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Tyler ran to her and said "Carly… wake up."

No response. He picked her up bridal style then carried her over to his hummer with all of them following behind.

"Ty… did Chase do what I think he did to her?" Reid asked.

Tyler nodded his head then said "I'll take her to the hospital… I'll meet you all there."

Then gently put Carly into his hummer and he drove off. Reid collapsed to his knees and said "I didn't protect her… I was supposed to protect her from him."

"We all were supposed to… Chase probably tricked her… lets just go to the hospital." Pogue said as he was helping Reid up off the ground.

They all piled into Caleb's mustang then took off. They stopped at the dorms, so Kate and Sarah could pick out some clothes for Carly.

Tyler was in the waiting room, when a doctor came out and said "Are you Caroline Crawford's family?"

"Yeah, I am her brother." Tyler said.

"Caroline sustained cuts, bruises, and a concussion… did anyone know that she is pregnant?" The Doctor asked.

"Um… no. She is?" Tyler said confused.

"Yes… but right now she is very early in her pregnancy… she's about four weeks." The doctor said looking at Carly's charts.

"Really… Hmm." Tyler said.

"Right now, you can go in there with her but she is resting. She can go home tomorrow morning." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc." Tyler said.

Then Tyler went into her room. He sat down next to her. Tyler grabbed her hand and said "Everything will be okay… Annabell."

"So is that my nickname from my big brother?" Carly said as she opened her eyes.

"You scared the shit out of me… you know that." Tyler said as gave he was giving her a hug.

"It's not like I meant to." She said.

"Seriously… did Chase really… you know?" Tyler asked.

"He did… but I'm not having his demon spawn. " She said.

"Yeah… about that. The doctor told me that you are four weeks. Is it Reid's? "Tyler said.

"Yes… it is. I've been feeling sick the past few weeks, but I thought it was nothing, til the nurse told me that I was in fact pregnant. And then the doctor did an ultrasound and told me I was about 4 weeks." She said.

Tyler sat back in the chair rubbing his face with his hands and said "Oh boy… I just became your brother now … I am going to be an uncle to a little troublemaker like Reid Garwin."

"Reid is not that bad." Carly laughed.

"Since he's been with you… he's cut back on causing a lot of his destruction." Tyler said.

"Yeah I know." Carly smiled.

"So what do we do? Are you going to tell the guys?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know if we should follow thru with that plan or tell them or what? What if Chase somehow finds out I already am pregnant?" She said.

"Then we wont say anything til all of this is over. I'm sure they will understand why we couldn't say anything… So Chase don't find out." Tyler said.

"I hope so… can you make sure the nurses or doctors don't say anything either…" Carly said.

"I got that covered… sis." Tyler said.

"Thank you Ty.." She smiled.

"Your welcome, Annabell." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Carly started to doze off. Tyler sat back in the chair thinking about everything going on. Fifteen minutes later, everyone came in.

Tyler immediately said "Shhh… she's sleeping. She needs rest."

"Is she going to be okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah… she had a concussion, cuts, and bruises… but they will release her tomorrow morning." Tyler said.

"Good, I am glad she is okay.." Reid said.

"Yeah me too." Pogue and Caleb said.

"We are going to get that piece of shit." Reid said getting loud.

"Shhh…. Reid… She will be just fine." Tyler said.

"But Chase… he… did that again to her." Reid said.

"We will get him I promise you… But just relax. Carly is resting and trust me when I say… everything is going to be fine." Tyler said.

Reid, Pogue, and Caleb looked at him funny. Then Reid said "Okay… man… if you say so."

"Me and Sarah are going in the waiting room." said Kate."

"Wait… you need some of us with you…" Pogue said."

"I'll stay with Bella… you guys go ahead." Reid said.

Tyler didn't really want to leave Carly, but he gave in and said "Okay… We'll be in the waiting room, if anything goes on… you better tell me Reid."

"Okay… Ty… I will." Reid said.

Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, Kate, and Tyler took over the waiting room that was down the hall from Carly's room. They fell asleep in some very uncomfortable couches and chairs.

Reid sat in the chair that Tyler was previously in trying to stay awake and make sure that Carly was okay. After a few hours from trying to fight it, he finally fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The next morning, Carly woke up and saw Reid peacefully sleeping in the chair next to her.

"He's going to be a wonderful daddy." She thought to herself with a smile.

"Hey, Reid… Wake up!" She said as she leaned over tapping him on his knee.

Reid stretched, yawned and said "You're awake. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I am fine. I just want to get out of here." she said.

Reid gave her a bag of clothes.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The girls stopped and got you some clothes to change into." Reid said.

"Okay cool." she said.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came in and said "Okay… Miss Crawford. You are free to go. Here's your release papers. And follow up with your regular doctor."

"Okay… thanks." Carly said as she was taking the paperwork from the nurse.

"You get dressed and I'll wake up everyone. Then we'll get you out of here. I'll even get you a white chocolate mocha." He said with a smile.

As tempting as that sounded and she wanted one really bad, she knew she couldn't drink any coffee right now, until she were to talk to her doctor about what she can have and what she can't have.

"Um… Can I just have some water instead?" She said.

"What's wrong with you? You never turn down coffee. White chocolate mocha's are like your weakness." Reid questioned.

"Um… well, I just don't feel like a coffee right now." She lied.

"Since when do you not feel like a coffee… you are acting really weird Carly." Reid said getting upset.

She noticed he used her name instead of 'Bella'. She winced at him and said "Will you just drop it… I don't want a coffee… geez. I just want to get out of here and forget about everything that happened last night… So leave so I can get dressed."

"Fine." Reid said as he got up and slammed the door.

"This is going to be hard to keep a secret." She said to herself as she was patting her stomach.

While Carly was getting dressed in the clothes Kate and Sarah picked out for her, Reid went into the waiting room to wake everyone up. He decided since he was pissed off at Carly, he was going to slam the door to wake them up.

After he walked in and slammed it, Pogue yelled "What the hell?!"

"Wake up everyone… Carly's been released." Reid said as he plopped on the couch next to Sarah.

"Good morning to you too, Reid." Sarah said waking up.

Tyler saw the mad look on Reid's face. He got up and stretched and said "Why are you so moody?"

"It's nothing… Lets just get the hell out of here." Reid said.

"Is Carly okay?" Asked Kate.

"She's just fine… getting dressed." Reid said.

Tyler gave him a funny look and said "I'll be back."

He walked over to Carly's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

"What's up with Reid… Why is he pissed off?" Tyler asked as he was walking in the room.

"He's pissed off? What a big baby!" She said as she was putting on her shoes.

"About what?" Tyler asked while he sat on the chair next to her.

"He asked me if I wanted a white chocolate mocha. And you all know I never turn those down. Well, I told him I didn't want one and he flipped out." She explained.

"Why don't you want one?" Tyler questioned, looking at her funny.

"Um… Tyler. I don't know what I can have and can't have until I talk to a doctor. I'm sure a coffee wont effect the baby… I just want to completely make sure anything I do have doesn't hurt the baby." She said.

"Oh… OH!! Okay… I see." Tyler said remembering that she's pregnant.

"Yeah… so lets get out of here…" she said grabbing her paperwork.

Her and Tyler walked into the waiting room.

"Are you doing okay, Carly?" Asked Caleb.

"I am fantastic… let's go eat. I am starved." She said walking out.

All of them walked out to the parking garage to the cars. Reid got over by Caleb's car. Carly was by the hummer ready to get in when she saw Reid. She looked at him then shook her head and got in the front seat.

"What are you doing?" Pogue asked Reid.

"Can you just go with Tyler?" Reid said getting into Caleb's back seat next to Kate.

"Okay… sure." said Pogue.

"Go to Denny's!" Caleb yelled as he peeled out.

Pogue got into the backseat of the hummer and said "Okay guys… what the hell is up with Reid?"

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he was driving out of the parking garage.

"He asked me to go with you guys… he is really upset about something." Pogue said.

"It's about the coffee." Carly said.

"The what?" asked Pogue.

"He asked me if I wanted a coffee. A white chocolate mocha. I told him I didn't feel like having one. So he flipped out." She explained.

"Wait a minute… since when do you turn down your favorite coffee in the world?" Pogue questioned.

"Geez… the one time I don't feel like having it… everyone acts silly about it." she said.

"Well… that's the thing Carly. You never turn it down." He leaned up towards the front seat looking at her. "What's really going on Carly?"

She looked at Tyler, he nodded at her to let her know it was okay to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"Pogue… Please do not say anything til this shit with Chase is over with. I don't want Caleb or especially Reid to worry…" she said.

"I wont say anything… what's going on." Pogue said.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"WHAT!? With Chase's baby?!" Pogue yelled.

"No no no… it's not Chase's. I am around four weeks. It's Reid's." she said.

"You are sure?" Pogue said.

"Yes… I am sure. It is Reid's baby. Not Chase's. So could you keep it quiet that I am pregnant and let Chase think it's his or whatever." She said.

"Oh wow… and you knew Tyler?" Pogue asked.

"Well… the doctor told me she was when I was in the waiting room." Tyler said as he pulled into Denny's, parking the hummer next to Caleb.

"So Pogue… please don't act weird around me. Just act normal." she pleaded.

"Okay… but if anyone hurts you… I don't think I will be able to keep my mouth shut." Pogue said.

"Okay… thank you." she said as they got out of the car. She looked around didn't see Reid. "Where's Reid."

"The grouch went in already." Kate said.

"Yeah… he is not happy right now." Sarah said.

"Lovely." said Carly.

They walked in and found the table Reid got. Carly sat as far away as possible from him. When they ordered their food, without even thinking Carly ordered just bacon and oatmeal. When it came to her she was dipping her bacon in the oatmeal and eating it.

Kate and Sarah noticed and thought "What is she doing??"

Luckily the guys weren't paying attention. Kate and Sarah both got up out of their seats.

"Can we… um… talk to you for a minute?" Kate asked Carly pointing to the bathroom.

Carly nodded, got up, then they walked thru the bathroom door.

"What's up?" asked Carly.

"What are you eating? Dipping bacon in oatmeal… what's up with that? It is not normal." Kate questioned.

"Oh no… It's what I was craving. When I ordered it I wasn't even thinking." said Carly.

"Craving?! Are you pregnant!?" Sarah yelled

"Shhh… nobody is supposed to know… well Caleb and Reid aren't supposed to know til this shit with Chase is over with." Carly said.

"You are pregnant… Is it Chase's?" asked Kate.

"No… Thank god! The doctor told me I was about four weeks." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "It's Reid's"

"AHHH!!" Sarah and Kate screamed giving Carly hugs.

"Shhh.. Only Tyler and Pogue knows. I don't want Caleb or Reid to find out til after Chase is gone. Those two will just worry."

"You're right… Okay, we will keep quiet." Said Sarah.

"It's going to get out eventually… keep ordering food like that. Or if you have weird craving for other things. Mood swings, peeing every five minutes, and morning sickness… no they wont suspect a thing." Kate said laughing.

"Wonderful… Thanks Kate." Carly said laughing.

"You'll be fine." Said Sarah.

They walked out of the bathroom back to table.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Caleb.

Kate and Sarah just busted up laughing.

Carly sat down and said "Everything is peachy…" Carly was trying to hard not to laugh. "Um… I got to go pee."

Carly ran to the bathroom. Reid and Caleb were confused.

"Wasn't she just in the bathroom?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah… but she didn't have to pee then. I guess now she does." Kate snickered.

Tyler and Pogue was both shaking their heads at Kate and Sarah.

A few minutes later she came back out, and said "Is everyone ready to go?… I am tired."

Kate and Sarah looked at each other and smiled.

Ten minutes later everyone was finished eating. They paid for their food and walked out to the cars.

"Me and Kate are going with Tyler." Sarah told Caleb giving him a kiss, then her and Kate got in Tyler's backseat. Making Pogue go with Caleb and Reid.

Caleb took off back to his mansion. While Tyler was driving with a bunch of girls, he asked "Do they know?"

"Yes… we do." Kate said with a big smile.

"How did you find out?" Tyler asked.

"Did you see the food Carly ordered? It was gross. Bacon with oatmeal." said Sarah.

"Really… I didn't even notice." Said Tyler.

"Well good. Neither did the guys. Carly dodged that bullet. But once she goes thru the changes… it wont be a secret for long."

"What do you mean… Changes?" asked Tyler.

"Craving weird food, mood swings, peeing every five minutes, her emotions will be up and down like a rollercoaster, and morning sickness… I am sure Caleb and Reid aren't that dumb. They will catch on and figure it out." Said Sarah.

"Maybe I should just tell them… get it over with." said Carly looking out the window.

"That would be a good idea. Even though you don't want them to worry… regardless they are going to if you were pregnant or not.." Said Tyler.

"Okay… I will tell them… when we get to Caleb's."

"Good." said Tyler.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Tyler reached Caleb's mansion. It started to rain. They got out of the hummer and ran inside before they got soaked and then walked into den where the rest of the guys were.

Carly saw Caleb reading a book, Pogue playing video games, and Reid sitting in a chair looking out the window.

Kate was motioning to Carly to tell them. Waving her hand at her. Carly shook her head 'No'

Sarah went up to Carly, whispering in her ear "Just do it."

"Okay… okay!" Carly said out loud.

Reid, Caleb, and Pogue looked up at her all funny.

"Okay… what?" Caleb asked.

"I have something to tell you, Caleb… and you too, Reid." Carly started to say.

Reid was just glaring at her. Caleb put the book down and said "What is it?"

"Uh-oh." Pogue said as he was pausing his game.

She was silent for a minute, then said "I can't…" Then Carly ran up to the room she's been staying in and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" asked Caleb.

"Uh… She's not feeling good…" Kate said.

"She's been acting strange since she woke up this morning at the hospital." Reid finally spoke up as he turned his head to look out the window.

"Does any of you know what is wrong with her?" Caleb asked everyone.

Tyler, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah all turned their heads and looked away.

"Um… I'll go talk to her and see what's going on…" Tyler said as he was walking up the stairs. He lightly knocked on the door. "Carly… can I come in?"

"Sure…" Carly yelled.

Tyler opened the door and saw Carly laying on the bed playing on her laptop. He walked in, shut the door, then sat down next to her.

"I can't tell them yet.." She said putting her head beside her laptop.

"Why not?" asked Tyler.

"I don't know… I'm just afraid of how Reid is going to react… and Caleb… he'll just be Caleb." she confessed.

"Ah… him being over bearing… I see. Well regardless, you have to tell them." Tyler said.

"Can… I wait?" she asked.

"Til when? The baby pops out?" Tyler laughed.

"Well… no." she said pouting.

"Just go tell them… you have nothing to worry about.. Well from Caleb. When Reid hears the news… I don't even know how he will react either." Tyler said.

"Gee thanks Ty… very comforting…" she said.

"Just go… Tell them." Tyler said lifting her off the bed.

"Fine… fine. But if Reid flips out you're on damage control." She said poking his chest.

"Deal." Tyler laughed.

Then Carly and Tyler went back down to the den. She took in a few deep breaths.

"Would you tell them already…" Kate sounding a little too excited.

Caleb put the book back down and said "What is it, Carly?"

Reid finally looked over at Carly, she took in one more deep breath. Locking eyes with Reid.

"I'm… pregnant."

Reid looked to the ground, suddenly feeling like he was going to hyperventilate.

"Are you serious?" asked Caleb. "Is it… Chase's?"

"No… Thank God! The doctor told me I was about four weeks. The baby is Reid's."

Reid all of a sudden got up and ran out of the mansion into the rain.

"Um… he's going for a walk." said Tyler looking out to see what direction Reid went.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Caleb.

"I didn't want you or Reid to worry more than you already are. If Chase thinks I'm pregnant with his child and we follow thru with the plan I think it's going to work." said Carly.

"What if it harms the baby?" asked Pogue.

"Not if Chase thinks the baby is his… He said he wanted a powerful child do you think he will put me to any harm?" she said.

"You're right… okay then. Let's just go on like normal so him or anyone else wont suspect anything." said Caleb.

"You were going to do damage control…" Carly said pointing and looking at Tyler.

"I'm on it.." Tyler laughed, then went out in the rain to find Reid.

Ten minutes later Tyler found Reid in Caleb's car garage and said "So… what's up dude?"

Reid looked up, shook his head, and said "I can't do this… I can't Ty."

"You can't do what?" Tyler said walking up to Reid sitting on the hood of one of the cars.

"Be… a father." Reid said looking at the ground.

"Are you serious? That's why Carly didn't want to say anything. She was scared of how you would react. Be thankful this is your child and not Chase's…" Tyler said.

"I am… but I'm too young… I didn't mean for it to happen." said Reid.

"Well… if you like it or not it's happening… if you two meant to or not… And I should be kicking your ass for getting my little sister pregnant." Tyler said half serious-half joking.

"Ha ha… Tyler. Go ahead. Kick my ass. I probably deserve it." Reid said putting his hands in the air.

"Well… as much as I would like to for you sleeping with my sister… she'd probably kick my ass for kicking yours." Tyler said with a laugh.

"Oh great… I guess I am the lucky one." Reid said.

"Would you stop acting like this… and go in there and talk to her." said Tyler.

"Ty… this scares me to death. I am beyond terrified. I stopped messing around with girls the day Carly came into town… and only a few months later… I find out I am going to be a father… I can't Ty. I can't do this." Reid climbed into one of Caleb's cars turning on the engine. "Let me know when you are ready to defeat Chase… See ya."

Then Reid Used to open the garage door and he took off, leaving Tyler there pissed off. Tyler called Reid on his phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

"You better not do anything stupid. I know you Reid. You do anything to hurt my sister… That's it! I will make sure I will kick your ass. I mean it!" Tyler yelled and slammed his phone in his pocket then went back into the mansion.

When Tyler walked back inside, Carly saw the look on his face and knew it wasn't good.

"Tyler… Where is Reid." Carly asked on the verge of crying.

"He left. He took one of Cal's cars and took off." he said.

"Where did he go?" asked Caleb.

"He told me that he was too young to be a father, he just couldn't do it, and he said that when we defeat Chase to let him know…" He walked up to Carly with tears in her eyes and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Carly… I tried to talk to him."

She nodded then went upstairs to her room, laid down on the bed, and cried herself to sleep.

Tyler sat down by the fire place trying to dry off a little.

"He just left her?" asked Kate.

Tyler nodded and said "He just better not do anything stupid. You know Reid…"

"Poor Carly… she's all alone." said Sarah.

"She's not exactly alone… she has all of us." said Pogue.

"What did Reid really say?" asked Kate.

"What I just said… and he also said that he was scared to death and beyond terrified about becoming a father." Tyler said.

"And Carly isn't terrified about becoming a mother?" said Sarah in a mad tone.

"What an effin asshole!" yelled Kate.

"Kate… calm down." ordered Caleb.

"No, I wont… Reid is just being the typical male. Like all the rest of them… get a girl pregnant then leaves when things get hard that is no longer in his control…" Kate snapped.

Kate plopped on the seat next to Sarah with her arms crossed looking pissed off.

"Look guys I tried talking to him… He's just being… Reid." Tyler said.

"That doesn't excuse why he's being an ass to Carly." said Kate.

Tyler shook his head and went up to his room to change into something warm, then went to check on Carly. He quietly opened the door and saw her sleeping. He shook his head, then shut the door. He went into his room to lay down and take a nap.

Later that night, Tyler snuck out of the mansion to go find Reid and sure enough he found him at Nicky's.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Remember I own nothing but my characters and the story!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

Tyler walked up to Reid at the pool tables and said "What the fuck are you doing Reid?"

"Oh… look who it is… Baby Boy." Reid said slurring his speech. "I just was playing pool with these guys." pointing to Aaron and his friend Billy.

"No… what are you doing!?" Tyler asked getting in Reid's face.

"He is really hammered… losing all his money to us." Aaron said with a big grin, showing off the cash he won off of Reid.

"Let's go Reid… NOW!" Tyler demanded.

"No… I am not going anywhere Baby Boy… I am staying right here." Reid said trying to take a shot, but missed.

Then a girl named: Jasmine with a short skirt and a barely there halter top walked over to Reid.

"Reid is coming home with me." The girl said grabbing onto Reid's waist.

"Yeah… I'm going with Jaaaasmine." Reid said before he passed out to the ground.

Tyler was debating if he should just leave Reid there, but he didn't because he wouldn't know what would happen if he did, so he tried carrying him to his hummer. As Tyler was putting him in there, Jasmine ran up to Tyler.

"What are you doing… he's coming home with me." Jasmine said getting pissed off.

Tyler slammed the car door, turned to Jasmine, and said "Reid is not going anywhere with you… Stay away from my sisters boyfriend! I am sure she will have no problems kicking your ass.."

Then Tyler took off leaving Jasmine speechless. Tyler didn't take Reid back to Caleb's instead he took him over to Jack's mansion to have him rest there. Tyler took him up to one of the guest rooms and tossed him on the bed. Reid was completely passed out.

Tyler left him there and went to the front room to watch TV.

Carly woke up around 4 in the am and ran to the bathroom to go throw up. She was thinking to herself that she was not looking forward to the morning sickness all by herself. And thinking about Reid not being there with her made her cry and throw up more.

When she was finished she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She went back into the room, turning on the little lamp by the bed. She reached in her purse, and pulled out the necklace with the charm her dad left her. She felt all alone. She needed her daddy. But knew that it wasn't going to happen. So she put it away, turned off the lamp, then cried herself back to sleep.

Reid woke up with a massive headache. He opened his eyes to bright sunlight. He closed them and rubbed his head, wondering how he got in a bed.

He looked over and saw Tyler sitting in a chair staring at him.

"Ty… what the hell are you doing here? Where am I?" Reid asked confused looking around.

"I brought you to Jack's old mansion." he said.

"Why." Reid said trying to sit up.

"Because you would of got yelled at by everyone… so you are damn lucky I brought your dumb ass here." Tyler snapped.

"Such hostility…. Chill out." Reid said trying to joke.

"What the hell were you doing last night Reid?" Tyler asked.

"I don't remember…" Reid said.

"Of course you don't… let me refresh your memory… After you ran out on Carly… later on I found you at Nicky's drunk off your ass playing pool with Aaron losing all of your money. Then a girl came up to you telling me you were going home with her. Are you remembering now!?" Tyler yelled.

"My head is pounding… could you stop with the yelling?" asked Reid.

"Were you really going to go back to 'old Reid' and leave with that girl?" Tyler questioned.

"Possibly… I don't know." said Reid.

Tyler just shook his head.

"You are fuckin stupid… you know that? You need to grow the fuck up and take responsibility. Here you have the most wonderful girl in the world that loves you. You promised Jack and me you would never hurt her. Well, I guess your promises don't mean shit. Because you have in fact hurt my sister." Tyler got up. "You know what? You don't deserve her at all. After this Chase bullshit is over with… Stay away from her. Or better yet… Just stay away from her period."

Then Tyler left Jack's mansion in his hummer back over to Caleb's while Reid was sitting there stunned by Tyler's words.

The next day, it was a Monday morning. Carly woke up around 6:45am to get ready for school as did everyone else. No word from Reid yet. She knew it was a mistake to tell him. Trying not to cry, she got dressed in her Spencer uniform, put her hair in a ponytail, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs to wait for everyone else.

Sarah and Caleb were in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, when Carly walked in.

"You should eat something… Carly. You haven't been eating. It's not good for the baby." Sarah said.

"I'm not hungry… if I eat… I'll just throw it up anyway." Carly said with a weak smile.

Kate and Pogue came down to the kitchen.

"Are you doing okay… Carly?" Pogue asked full of concern.

"Um… yeah. For now til I see Reid at school." she said.

"If he even shows up." Tyler said coming into the kitchen with the rest of them.

"What's wrong Ty?" asked Carly.

He shook his head and said "Nothing… Let's just go to school."

They got to school at 7:45am. Carly was at her locker getting her book for first hour. She opened it and there was a dozen roses with a note. She opened it and said:

_"Try and ditch. Meet me in your dorm room. Love, Reid."_

Carly didn't know what she should do. So she did. She left school to go to her dorm room.

Tyler was in first hour English waiting for Carly to come in. He was getting worried because class started five minutes ago. Then all of a sudden Reid waltzes in there, not even looking at Tyler walking to his seat.

Tyler texted Carly over and over "Where are you?" But he got no response back.

Carly was almost to her dorm room when she all of a sudden had a bad feeling about going there. It was the same feeling she felt that night at the Dells when Chase took her. So she booked it back to school.

She walked into her classroom. Looked and saw Reid in his seat and gasped. She had a scared look on her face and sat next to Tyler.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Miss Crawford." said the teacher.

"Um… sorry. I was in sick in the bathroom. Something I ate…" she lied.

Tyler turned to her and said "Where were you?"

"How long has Reid been in here?" she asked trying not to cry.

"He whole time but he was five minutes late… why?" Tyler said.

"Oh my god… If he is here… then…" she got up and ran out of the classroom.

"Sorry sir…. My sister is really sick." Tyler said as he ran out of the room after her.

Carly was sitting on a bench trying to catch her breath. Tyler found her and sat down next to her.

"What happened Carly?" he asked.

"Ty… I am not even safe at school. I am not safe anywhere…" she said.

Reid ran up to them and said "Are you okay?"

She looked up at Reid, winced at him, and said "Oh now you give a shit about me all of a sudden?"

"Okay… I deserve that… I am sorry." said Reid.

"I thought I said to stay away from her." Tyler said getting into Reid's face.

"Now is not the time Ty…" Reid snapped.

"Tyler?" said Carly in a faint voice.

"Yeah?" as he sat back down next to her, with Reid on the other side.

"I almost fell for it." she said wiping her tears.

"Fell for what?" asked Reid.

"I went in my locker and found a dozen roses with a note that said 'Try and ditch. Meet me in your dorm room. Love, Reid' So thinking he wanted to work things out I went over there. I was almost there when I started having the same bad feeling I did that night at the Dells when Chase took me. So I came back here and when I saw Reid in his seat… it just couldn't have been Reid." she explained.

"No… babe it wasn't me." Reid said rubbing her back.

"It had to be Chase then… I swear to you Carly… I will get that son of a bitch. We will get him." Tyler said.

"Who knows what could have happened if I actually went in over there." she said looking down.

Tyler texted Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue "We're ditching school. It's not safe for Carly."

Caleb text back "We're coming too."

Tyler, Reid, and Carly were waiting by the hummer in the parking lot waiting for the others. Carly was looking down at the ground like a scared child. Reid wanted to hug her, but Tyler would get pissed off.

A few minutes later Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah walked up to them. Kate saw Reid and rolled her eyes at him.

Sarah said "Can we go? I am officially creeped out."

"What happened?" asked Tyler.

"We'll talk about it when we get to my place." Caleb said as he got in his car.

Sarah, Kate, and Pogue got in Caleb's car while Carly and Reid got into Tyler's and both cars took off.

"Just because you're giving a shit about her now doesn't mean anything Reid." yelled Tyler.

"Would you chill out. I thought about what you said okay… I am not going to be 'That Guy'' said Reid.

"Yeah right…" Tyler scoffed.

"Could both of you quit arguing? Geez." Carly asked as she turned on the radio.

She was radio channel surfing when she found the perfect song and turned it up. It was: "When You're Gone" - By Avril Lavigne. Carly was singing the whole song.

When the song was over she said "I'm thinking about moving back to Cali or somewhere else after this Chase nonsense is over with."

"What? Why?" asked Tyler.

"Because why should I stay?… there is no reason to keep me here" she said.

"You have me Carly… I'm your brother." Tyler said.

"What about me… Bella?" asked Reid.

"Pfft… please Reid. With me gone you can go back to being 'That Guy'" using the quotation fingers. "You wont have me or a child to hold you back.. So more power to ya…" she snapped.

Reid just sat there hurt by her words and kept quiet.

"Just because you are mad at him you don't have to leave the rest of us." pleaded Tyler.

"Okay… I'll think about it." she said as she looked out the window.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Tyler, Reid, and Carly arrived at Caleb's 20 minutes after everyone else did. They walked in and sat down in the den.

"What took so long?" asked Caleb.

"We had to stop at Wendy's… Mommy was hungry." said Tyler shrugging his shoulders.

Caleb looked over at Carly shoveling french fries in her mouth.

"What?" she said innocently. "Me and the baby got hungry for some fries."

"And what else?" Tyler said shaking his head.

"Um… and a frosty." she said.

"There is nothing weird about Frosty's and French Fries. That's good stuff right there." said Kate.

"It just sounds gross… french fries should go with ketchup… and that's it." said Tyler.

"What about… chili cheese fries?" asked Pogue.

"Oooh yeah… that too. But not with, like… ice cream. Yuck." said Tyler.

"You boys don't know what you are missing…" said Sarah.

"Ooh Cal, do you have any chili?" asked Carly.

"I think so." said Caleb.

Carly got up to go see if there was any cans of chili in the pantry to satisfy her other all of a sudden craving.

As she was looking, she felt someone behind her. Hands on her hips and lips grazing her neck. She could feel the hot breath giving her goose bumps. Then she felt kisses on her neck. She almost gave in when she realized what was going on.

She turned around and saw Reid looking at her with a sexy smirk. She wanted to kiss him because she's missed those lips of his. Deep down she's still in love with him, but she's still mad at him for being an ass.

"What do you want Reid?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you needed some help." he offered.

"Seriously? Seriously Reid?… You come up to me kissing me all on my neck… and your explanation is that you were wondering if I needed help?" she said as she turned back around.

Reid groaned, spun Carly back around to face him.

"Okay okay… I didn't come in here to ask you for help. I'm just a little freaked out about this whole situation…"

"I'm listening." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Bella… just don't leave back to California or to wherever else." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just don't… not until I figure this out and get use to the fact that I'm having a kid." he said.

She laughed and got in his face.

"Actually… it's me who is having the baby… not you." she said poking him in his chest.

"Ow." rubbing the spot she just poked. "You know what I mean Bella… This just scares the hell out of me."

She scoffed and said "You think me becoming a mom doesn't scare the hell out of me? Pfft… Boy please."

She turned back around still looking in the pantry. Reid grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"Will you look at me and listen to me?" he said as he spun her back around but this time holding her arms down.

"Let me go Reid." she said a little bit louder.

"Not until you listen to me." he said with a tighter grip.

All Carly could see was flashbacks of Chase hurting her and pinning her down. Carly's eyes got black as night.

"Let me go!!" she screamed as she sent Reid flying to the other side of the kitchen into a wall.

Everyone ran in there to see what was going on.

"What happened?" asked Caleb.

Carly's eyes turned back to normal with tears falling. She ran up to her room and locked the door.

Tyler went over to Reid as he was trying to get off the ground.

"What did you do to her?" asked Tyler.

"Ugh… What did I do to her? Who was the one that got thrown into the wall?" said Reid.

"You probably deserved it." Kate said with a smirk.

"Okay… what happened Reid?" asked Caleb.

"Me and Carly were just talking. She got pissed. Then Used on me." he explained.

"Okay… what did you do… to make her Use on you?" asked Pogue.

"I grabbed her arm… because I was trying to talk to her." said Reid.

"Did you hurt her?" asked Tyler.

"No… I didn't. She just flipped out… I got to go talk to her." said Reid.

"You need to leave her alone and stay away her like I said." Tyler said getting in Reid's face blocking his way.

"Tyler look… I love her more than anything… do you want me to fix this or not?" asked Reid.

Tyler growled, then moved out of the way.

As Reid was running up the stairs, Tyler yelled "When she throws you thru a window… don't come crying to me!"

Reid went up to the door. He could hear her crying. He wiggled the door knob but it was locked. So he used to unlock it. He opened the door and slowly walked in, closing the door quietly.

"Go Away!" she yelled.

Reid put his hands up walking to her slowly and said "I come un-armed… Innocent by stander in the room."

Carly looked up at Reid with his hands up in the air and wanted to laugh so she put her face in the pillow hiding her smile.

"What do you want Reid?" she said looking away.

He inched a little closer towards her and said "I'm sorry Bella… I just want you to forgive me."

"Why so you can feel better about yourself?" She asked.

He sat down next to her still having his hands up in the air. Carly let a tiny smile graze her lips. Reid caught it, and said "I saw that smile."

"Hardly… Reid." she sat up. "Put your hands down."

He slowly put them down and said "Look Bella… I'm trying to fix this. Not only do I have to get you to forgive me, but Ty as well… I have never seen him this pissed at me before."

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you ran out on me." she snapped.

"Ok.. I freaked out. I am sorry. Can you forgive me?" he pleaded.

"I'll think about it." she said.

"Til when?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know… Til you prove yourself to me that you really want to fix this…" she said.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Just then Caleb poked his head in the room and said "Um… guys. We need to talk downstairs."

"We'll be right there." Carly said.

Both Reid and Carly got up off the bed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked again.

"I'm sure I will think of something." she said patting him on his cheek.

She was getting ready to walk away, when Reid grabbed her wrist pulling her to his lips. Carly wanted to break from the kiss but she ultimately gave in kissing him back.

After a few minutes of intense kissing they stopped trying to catch their breath, Reid rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry Bella." he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you… I love you."

"I love you too, Reid." she whispered back. "I'm sorry for throwing you into the wall."

"It's okay… I deserved it." he said as he gave her a hug. "Please don't leave me."

She looked up at him, there was hurt in his voice when he said that. She saw a little tear trickle down his cheek. She wiped it away.

"I won't." she whispered giving him another hug,

He put his hand on her belly and said "We can do this together... I promise."

She nodded and smiled.

A few minutes they walked downstairs in to the den holding hands and sat down next to each other.

"What is going on now?" Everyone thought, looking at each other and at them two.

"What is this?" Tyler said pointing to Reid and Carly.

"I told you I was going to fix this… and I did." said Reid.

"Me and you are talking about this later, Reid." Tyler demanded

"Okay… Okay." said Reid putting up his hands in defeat.

"Okay… we need to talk about the reason's why we ditched school."

"Well… I am not safe there." said Carly.

"Neither are we." said Sarah.

"What happened?" asked Carly.

"How bout you go first Carly." said Caleb.

"Okay… this morning I was getting in my locker to get my book for first hour. I found a dozen roses and a note that said 'Try and Ditch. Meet me at your dorm room. Love, Reid.' So I left going over there thinking Reid wanted to work stuff out. When I was almost there, I got this bad feeling. The same on I got the night Chase took me when we were at the Dells." she explained.

"Why did you go?" asked Pogue.

"I just though Reid wanted to work things out." she said.

"What happened next?" asked Caleb.

"I got back to school and when I walked in… there was Reid sitting in his usual seat. Ty said that he's been there the whole time…" she looked down. "I almost fell into a trap."

"Wow… are you serious? Because me and Kate were in the girls bathroom when it felt like there was someone in there with us laughing .It was Chase. He was saying to us that he is coming after you and the baby." said Sarah.

"Yeah… so we ran out of there." said Kate.

Reid put his arms around Carly holding onto to her tight and said "So are we going thru with that plan?"

"Yes.." said Caleb.

"What if Bella or the baby gets hurt?" asked Reid.

"Me or the baby wont… if Chase thinks the baby is his… he wont harm me." she said looking at Reid.

"I am going to kill him… He needs to leave all of us alone. When is all of this going down?" said Reid.

"When you ascend." Caleb said.

"So follow thru with my birthday party as planned right?" asked Reid

"Yeah… then before it turns 12:24am… we will sneak out to the barn and go with the plan." said Caleb.

"Fun." said Reid shaking his head. "Let's just get it over with."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Two weeks later, it was a Saturday. Reid's 18th birthday. Everything was going to go as planned.

During the two weeks that they were all dreading, they knew they all couldn't stay out of school without anyone being suspicious, so they just remained cautious and stayed close to one another.

Tyler is kind of warming up to the fact that Carly and Reid are back together. But he still has that fear in the back of his mind that Reid will still eventually hurt her.

Around noon, everyone was at Reid's place getting the decorations set up for the big shindig.

Carly saw Pogue and Caleb trying to put balloons and streamers on the walls by hand struggling, when she laughed and said "You know… you could just Use to fix this problem…" shrugging her shoulders and walking out of the room.

"Just a little suggestion." she yelled walking up the stairs.

Pogue and Caleb looked at each other, shrugged, then Used to fix all the decorations on the ceilings and walls.

Sarah and Kate walked in there. "Nice." said Kate looking around the room.

"So when is everyone supposed to be here?" asked Sarah.

"About 8-ish." Caleb said looking at his watch.

A few minutes later, Tyler walked in with more decorations and said "Here put these up too."

Pogue and Caleb groaned. Then Used and fixed the rest of the decorations thru out the whole house.

"Much better. You guys should be like… interior decorators or party planners." Kate said with a silly grin.

"Yeah!" Sarah said sounding all excited.

"I don't think so." Caleb said with a little laugh.

"Well… we do know how to put together a mean party." said Pogue.

"Not helping Pogue… but it's a chicks job." said Caleb.

Sarah, Kate, and Tyler just laughed at them.

Carly went looking for Reid. She found him outside his room on the balcony looking out at scenery. He let out a big sigh.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asked rubbing his back.

"I'm just worried about tonight… If everything is going to go right." He turned to face her. "Because Bella if anything happened to you or the baby --"

Carly put her finger to his lips and said "Don't think like that. Think positive. Me and the baby will be just fine." she said.

"But we don't know what Chase is capable of… and I am scared. Scared for all of us. Scared for you." he confessed.

"Reid… my plan is going to work. Then we'll be rid of him forever. Then everything can go back to normal." she said looking into his eyes trying to assure Reid a little even though she had a bad feeling something might go wrong.

He gave her a weak smile, slid his hand down her face, gave her a hug, and said "I hope so."

After a few seconds into the hug, Reid whispered "Jacob."

She let go, looked at him funny, and said "What?"

"Jacob." he said as he put his hand on her belly. "Let's name him Jacob."

"Him? What if it's a girl? I mean it's a little too early to tell what it is" she said.

"It will be a boy… I know it." he said.

"Well… if you say so… I like Jacob… that's cute. Okay." she said with a smile.

"Good." he said.

"Jacob what?" she asked putting her hand over Reid's still holding onto her belly.

"Well… I will let you pick the middle name. Anything you want." he said.

"Anything?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well… within reason. I mean my son isn't having a crazy weird name." he said with a laugh.

"Okay… okay. I'll think of one then let you know." she said.

"Okay… but remember… nothing crazy." he said giving her another hug.

"Alrighty then." she said.

Carly and Reid walked in where everyone else was at. Carly looked around and said "You guys should get paid for doing this… it looks nice."

"See… guys. We told you." said Kate.

"No… Kate." said Caleb.

"But…" said Sarah.

Pogue and Caleb just glared at Kate and Sarah.

"Alright… alright." Kate said laughing.

"We give up." said Sarah laughing as well.

While the girls were upstairs getting dressed, Carly put on her outfit. It was: a cute brown halter top dress, sitting a few inches above her knee, with pink flower designs all over. She wasn't exactly sure why she was wearing the dress anyway. She just wanted to look nice for Reid at his birthday.

"You look hot mama!" yelled Kate.

"Are you sure? I think I should change." she said as she was going into the closet.

Sarah grabbed her arm and said "Nope. You are going to go out there, have a good time wearing that." she smiled.

"Besides Carly… you wont be able to wear stuff like that for long." Kate said pointing to her belly.

"True." said Carly

"But look at you… Pregnancy sure has helped out your boobs. They're like… Bam! In your face." Kate giggled as she was checking out Carly's rack.

Carly looked down at them and laughed. "I guess that is one of the plus sides of having a child. Ginormous boobs."

"We're sure Reid doesn't mind at all." smiled Sarah.

"He's a guy… what do you expect?" said Kate.

Carly just laughed and finished getting dressed. When all three were finished, they were all wearing dresses and heels. They had there make up done and hair fixed ready to party.

Tyler was already dressed, he was looking for the guest of honor to go downstairs before the guests arrived. He found Reid out on his balcony sitting on the railing with his feet dangling over the side.

"Hey… Reid. Are you ready to go down to meet everyone? They are almost here." asked Tyler looking at the time on his phone.

"Do you think Carly would be okay if--" he paused.

"If what?" said Tyler

"Ah… never mind." said Reid.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tyler sitting down next to him.

"Even though Carly has told me over and over that everything will be okay… I have a feeling… and I know she has the same feeling that something will go wrong." said Reid.

"We're all going to be fine Reid." said Tyler.

"Ty… I know I have fucked up in the past. But you are my best friend. More than that, you're my brother--"

Tyler cut him off and said "Why are you talking like that?"

"Let me finish… I love you Ty. I didn't mean to get you pissed off at me and hurt Carly. I love you both more than anything. So, if something should happen to me… Take care of her and Jacob. And make sure the guys take care of them as well." said Reid with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Jacob?" Tyler looking at Reid confused.

"That's what we are naming the baby… Jacob. Nobody knows yet, so Shhh." said Reid.

"Why are you talking like you are not going to make it thru this… have you given up?" asked Tyler

"No, Baby Boy I haven't. I just have this sick feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen." said Reid.

"Have you talked to Carly about it?" said Tyler.

"Kind of… But I haven't said anything about you or the guys taking care of her if I don't make it… I mean I will do anything to keep Carly safe… even if that means willing my power to Chase to make him leave her alone." said Reid

"Reid… it's not going to come to that." said Tyler.

"Let's hope not." Reid said smacking Tyler on his back. "Let's go, downstairs."

They got off the railing of the balcony and walked downstairs to the front room.

All the guests started pouring in mansion around 8pm. There were some people from school and lots of people the "Sons" parents knew. Reid didn't know half of the guests, but he didn't mind because they brought him presents.

Reid was talking to some of his dad's friends when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carly coming down the stairs. He looked over at her, then said "Excuse me fellas."

He met Carly at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth was open trying to talk, but he was speechless.

She smiled at him and said "If you keep your mouth open long enough a fly will just buzz right in there."

He laughed and said "Wow… You look… amazing."

"You think so?" she said, looking at her outfit.

"Oh yeah… you are beautiful Bella." he said giving her a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you… You don't look so bad yourself." she smiled looking at Reid's attire wearing: a blue and white button up shirt, baggy blue jeans, and his Timberland boots. She thought he looked adorable.

"Come on… There is people to meet." he said holding her hand.

"Okay." she said.

Around 12:00 midnight, Reid has told his dad, Kate, and Sarah to keep the guests entertained while until they got back. The boys and Carly went in Tyler's hummer. For now there wasn't a cloud in sight all they saw was the moon and shiny bright stars in the sky. Carly kept telling herself over and over "This is going to work, it's going to work. It has to work."

When they got there and got out of the cars and so far no sign of Chase. Carly had changed into her Chucks while she was in the car, because if she had to run she wasn't running in heels.

As they crept slowly to the barn, Carly started hearing Chase in her head telling her _"Are you ready to be my mine?"_

The guys saw Carly bend down holding her head in pain yelling "No… Leave me alone! Get out of my head!"

Tyler was about to run up to her when Chase appeared in front of him laughing.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

As Chase stood before the Sons he wanted to play around with them a little to see how much they really care about Carly. So Chase lifted her up 20 feet off the ground, suspending her in the air.

"Let her the fuck down Chase… I swear to God I will kill you." screamed Reid as his and the Sons eyes went black as night.

"I could drop her you know…" he let her free fall for 10 feet. The guys gasped. Then stopped her still keeping her in the air. "I found out something very interesting fellas… Your precious Caroline--"

Carly cut him off and yelled "Stop calling me that… you are not worthy!" she was trying so hard to free herself from Chase's spell, but it wasn't working.

"Anyways… I found out she is not having my baby… instead… she is having Mr. Garwin's. Now we can't have that now can we?" said Chase with a devilish smirk.

He waved his hand and Carly went flying to a tree. All 4 of the guys used enough power to stop her before she contacted with the tree and safely put her down.

"So… she isn't having your demon spawn… so what? Now leave her alone!" yelled Caleb as he threw some energy balls at him.

Tyler went over to her to help her up but she collapsed. He wasn't going to wait to see what Chase had planned for her so he Used to materialize her back at the party into one of the empty rooms.

Tyler went over to stand by his brothers when Caleb said "You can't take all of us out…"

Chase laughed and said "Your right…"

He looked back to see where Carly was and didn't see her. "Where is she?"

"Gone." said Tyler.

Chase got pissed and said "Fine… I'll take the next best thing."

He vanished and appeared behind Tyler grabbing him. Then him and Tyler vanished into thin air.

"Tyler!!" Reid frantically screamed when all of a sudden the clouds started appearing followed by thunder and lightening.

A few minutes later a big crack of thunder followed by a big bolt of lightening heading towards Reid, picking him up in the air. He was screaming in excruciating pain.

When it was all over, those intense two minutes, Reid was dropped to the ground while the clouds cleared up. Pogue and Caleb ran to him. Reid looked at them with his eyes blacker than before.

"Where is Ty?!" was the first thing that shot out of Reid's mouth. "And where is Bella?" he said trying to get up off the ground.

"They are both gone." said Pogue.

"Well, why are we standing here… Let's find them!" demanded Reid.

They jumped into Tyler's hummer, Reid was driving back to his place as fast as he could breaking every law.

"I saw Tyler over by Carly… he must of sent her somewhere." said Pogue.

"I hope so… Because if that son of a bitch has both him and Carly… he is going to wish he had never been born." said Reid.

When they got to the Garwin Manor, Reid slammed on the breaks and they ran inside. They saw only a few guests left still partying.

Kate saw Reid and said "Is everything okay?"

"Have you seen Tyler or Carly?" Reid asked.

"No." Kate said.

"Split up and look for them." said Reid.

_It was a sunny day outside, Carly found herself sitting on the edge of dock with her feet dangling in the water. She was reading a her favorite child hood book to her big round belly and talking to it. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and she looked up and it was Jack. _

_She gasped and said "Daddy… what are you doing here?" _

_Jack sat down next to her and said "So your plan didn't go like it was supposed to." _

_She started to cry and shake her head. Jack pulled her into a hug and said "It's going to be okay Princess." _

"_How can you say that… that crazy psycho has my brother… Who knows what Chase is doing to him." She said as she looked up at him with tears streaming down her eyes. _

_Jack put his hand on her belly and said "I told you Caroline… you are the key to end all of this. And you have an even bigger advantage… Because you have your powers and not to mention Jacob's powers as well." _

"_What do you mean?" She said as she wiped her tears._

"_Little Jacob in there comes from two powerful parents. You and Reid. With Jacob… you could even defeat Chase alone." He said._

"_But he knows it's Reid's." she said. _

"_He might know that you are carrying Reid's heir, but Chase has a soft spot for you… so to speak." he said looking down._

"_Oh… wonderful… How do I defeat him daddy and get my brother back?" She asked._

"_It will come to you… you will know what to do." he said._

"_Cant you just tell me… Please" she pleaded._

"_Sorry Princess… I don't get very many visits like this… I can't give you the answers you seek. I can only say what I am allowed to say."_

"_Why is this happening to me?" she asked._

"_I don't know… but you'll know what to do to when the time comes." he said._

"_Is it going to be soon? I miss Ty." she said._

"_I cant tell you." he said looking away._

_She started to cry and said "Daddy I miss you… Why Chase take you away from me before I got to know you?" _

"_Well… It wasn't my choice. Chase knew that I knew about him so he had to do what he did to keep me from revealing who he really was. You guys got it eventually. You are all smart. The only other thing I can say about it… is the guys will know what to do as well. Caroline… remember you are not alone in this. You have your brothers that will protect you to the ends of the world." he assured her._

_"Pfft… I'd say I have only ¾ of them." she said with a frown._

"_I didn't want any of this to happen for you. But unfortunately it did." he said._

"_Well… Why did you leave me all those years ago? Why didn't you take me with you then?" she asked._

"_When I found out the truth about you… I couldn't even look your mother in the face. I had to go… I thought it would have been best for all of us." he explained._

"_How can that be? She never cared about me a day in her life. The only reason she gave me all that stuff in her will was because she was obligated to. Oh no… she didn't want me to feel left out." she said._

"_Besides Caroline… you were too young and she wouldn't let me bring you… Given the chance to bring you over here… Princess… I would have done it in a heartbeat." He said._

"_Well… aside from everything that is happening… I'm glad I got to meet my brother." she said with a weak smile._

_Jack chuckled and said "Yes you did… and I know Tyler loves you dearly."_

"_I know… he's a wonderful big brother. Always there for me. Protecting me away from Chase like I knew he would the night Chase took him away from me." she said looking down in the water below her feet._

"_I'm sorry but I need to go now… I said all that I could." he started to stand up._

"_But wait… Daddy…" she said as he started to walk away, slightly fading in the distance._

"_Princess… you'll know what to do… I love you." _

_Then seconds later, Jack vanished into thin air, while Carly sat there crying._

"I found her!!" yelled Sarah.

Reid followed the sound of Sarah's voice and ran to where she was as did Pogue, Caleb, and Kate. They all saw her laying in the bed unconscious. All of a sudden Carly sprung up out of the bed waking up from her dream.

"Where is my brother?" she asked everyone, while looking around the room for Tyler.

"Bella… are you okay?" Reid asked with concern.

She looked down at her belly and saw no bump. _"It was only in the dream." _she thought.

"We have to go get Tyler… Chase has him… let's go!" she yelled.

"Wait… we know. How did you know?" asked Caleb confused.

"I had a dream… My daddy was in it…Now, Come on!" she said trying to walk out the door.

Pogue and Reid stepped on front of her and Pogue said "We're going to come up with something… Carly you need to rest. All this stress is not good for the baby."

"I can do this with or without you guys." she said.

"You are not going anywhere alone Bella." ordered Reid.

"I suggest you get out of my way… so I can go save my brother." she said as she turned her eyes black.

Pogue and Reid didn't budge. "Move!" she yelled at both of them.

This time Caleb stepped in between them looking at Carly straight in her eyes and said "You need to lay down and rest. We are figuring out how to get Tyler back."

"I said fuckin move!" she said getting in Caleb's face.

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue stood their ground. They thought there was no way that Carly was going to try and get Tyler by herself.

She started sobbing and beating Caleb's chest saying "No! Tyler's gone… it's all my fault!"

Caleb just held her while she was crying into his chest. Her knees got weak. Caleb felt it and slowly and carefully slide down the wall with her. Pogue, Reid, Sarah, and Kate sat crowding around Carly and Caleb while she cried, making all of them cry.

After a while Carly started to calm down, because Reid took over holding her. She eventually fell asleep. From Reid whispering soothing words in her ear. When she did, Reid picked her up carrying her bridal style up to his room so she could rest.

Reid came back downstairs. All the guests were gone. He was so upset, he didn't even want to open the presents. So he went in the kitchen with the rest of them eating the party leftovers trying to come up with another plan.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

One and a half months later, None of them had any contact with Chase nor Tyler. They had no clue how they were going to get Tyler back. Tyler's parent's told the school that Tyler had to go out of town for an emergency. They are all taking it pretty hard that Tyler is gone, but Reid and Carly are taking it the hardest.

Carly wouldn't do anything but mope around crying about Tyler and her being 12 weeks pregnant, she is an emotional wreck. Some days she wouldn't even show up for school. She would just stay in her bed all day and do nothing.

It was around noon, when Carly took a nap.

_She was sitting on the dock, with her feet hanging in the water. She was just relaxing, when he heard footsteps coming closer to her. _

_She looked up to see who it was and said "Tyler??" _

_He sat down next to her, gave her a hug, and said "Yeah, it's me." _

"_What are you doing here?" her tears rolled down her cheek. "Are… are you dead?"_

"_No, Annabell… I am not. But if you guys don't save me soon, I might be. I finally figured out how to come to you in your dream."_

"_What do I do, Tyler? And please don't tell me that you are only limited to say certain things."_

"_No… I came in your dream to tell you how to help me."_

"_Okay… good. What do I do?"_

"_Right now, Chase is keeping me in a place you guys haven't looked yet."_

"_Where?"_

"_By the Marble Head Cliffs. Up in the light house."_

"_Oh my gosh… Are you serious Ty?"_

_He nodded and said "Yes… so here's the new plan. Chase has told me over and over that you are his weakness. He said if anything happened to you, he would just die and he meant that literally. So I think you should pretend to go over the cliff if he doesn't let me go. I know he wont so, you jump off, hide somewhere on the cliff, and throw a fake version of you. So that way, He sees the fake you falling to your death and he jumps in after you and he kills himself on the rocks."_

"_Are you sure that it will work?"_

"_Yes, I believe it will… So does Jack. It was his idea. Since he couldn't tell you, he told me to tell you."_

"_You seen him?"_

"_Yep. He told me to tell you hello and that he misses you very much."_

"_Oh… I miss him too. Ty, will this plan hurt the baby?"_

"_No, while all of this is happening I am going to put a protective barrier around your stomach, Jacob will be fine."_

"_Okay good. As soon as I wake up I'll--" she started._

_Tyler cut her off and said "No, you can't tell them the plan. And you being pregnant, they won't let you. But, Carly… you are my baby sister and I know in my heart you can do this and get me back home."_

"_I miss you Ty and everyone's been a mess… mostly me and Reid."_

"_I know."_

"_So when am I doing this?"_

"_As soon as you get over there and come get me."_

"_Okay."_

"_And don't even tell the guys where you are going."_

"_Okay, Ty."_

"_I love you Annabell."_

"_I love you too Ty."_

_Tyler was getting up to walk away and said "See you in a little bit."_

"_Okay." she said as he faded away._

All of a sudden Carly got up and out of bed. She put on some comfortable clothes to do this in. She had no problem sneaking out, because everyone was at school. So jumped in her car she went to the cliffs by herself.

She got there, and carefully walked up to the lighthouse. Tyler felt her coming, so he put up the protective barrier on her belly and said in her head _"Lure Chase outside then go with the plan."_

She stood there, by the edge of the cliff and said "Chase! Get out here! Now you piece of shit!"

Chase appeared in front of her laughing and said "Well… I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't even think you guys would even have found him."

"I guess I am full of surprises. Let my brother go."

"Why should I?"

"Either you let him go or I am jumping off this cliff."

"You're bluffing."

"Oh really? When you see Tyler, tell him I said that I love him."

Then Carly jumped off the cliff. She maneuvered her way close to the edge so Chase couldn't see her. As he looked over, he saw 'Carly' and he screamed "NOOO!!"

He jumped in after her and went splat on the sharp rocks below killing him on impact on top of the fake Carly.

She waited a few minutes to make sure he was really dead, then she floated back up and ran into the lighthouse. She saw Tyler beat up and tied to a chair with chains. She broke him loose then helped him out to her car, put him in the passenger seat, she got in, and drove off.

"Thank you… Anneb--" he whispered before he passed out.

"Stay with me Tyler! You'll be okay, I promise."

She drove him to the hospital. She parked in front and ran inside yelling "I need help! My brother needs help!"

The nurses went outside to get Tyler out of the car, put him on a stretcher, and immediately took care of him.

Ten minutes later she texted everyone _"Come to the hospital! Now!!"_

Within fifteen minutes, the guys and the girls all came rushing in with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, Bella are you okay? Is it the baby? Reid asked.

She smiled and said "I am fine. I promise."

"Then why did you tell us to come here?" asked Caleb.

A doctor came in and said "Hi, I am Dr. Johnson, is this the party for a Mr. Tyler Simms?"

All their jaws dropped and Carly said "Yes… we are his family."

"Well… Tyler has cuts, scrapes, a concussion, and a broken rib. But other than that he is going to be just fine. As soon as the nurses patches him up, you all can go in there and see him if you'd like." said Dr. Johnson.

As soon as Dr. Johnson left, Caleb sat down next to Carly and said "How did you find Tyler?"

"Well, I was taking a nap and I had a dream. Tyler came to me, just like my daddy did. Tyler told me what I needed to do to defeat Chase and bring him home."

"You fought with Chase all by yourself?" asked Reid getting upset.

"Calm down… I didn't even really have to do anything. Tyler told me that Chase had a weakness for me and if something happened to me then he'd literally kill himself. So Tyler told me to jump off the cliff, so I did. As Chase looked over he saw me falling and he jumped in after me to the rocks below. It wasn't really me, it was look alike that he saw." she explained.

"So Chase is really dead?"

"Yep… he is out of our lives forever. Nobody could survive a fall like that."

Reid hugged her and said "I am glad you are okay… let's go in a see Tyler."

Then all of them went into Tyler's room. Reid was in there first. As soon as Reid saw him, he gave him a big hug.

"Can't breathe Reid." said Tyler

"I'm sorry Baby Boy… but I missed you!!"

"I missed you too… but I would like to breathe."

Reid let go and said "I am so glad you are here."

"Well… I am here with Carly's help. Without her, I wouldn't have been here with you guys."

"Ty, you are never leaving me again." said Reid on the verge of tears.

"I won't Reid." he said.

"When can you go home?" asked Kate.

"I want to go home now but, the nurses wont let me."

"Well… I don't know about everyone else, but I am staying here with you Ty." said Carly.

"So will I, you guys go ahead and go… We'll bring him home." said Reid.

"Okay then. We'll be at your house Reid." said Caleb.

Reid whispered in Caleb's ear "Fix up the place so we can have a welcome home party."

Caleb nodded then they left the hospital, back over to Reid's place.

Tyler started to doze off and go to sleep. Carly and Reid asked the nurses if they could stay in the hospital bed next to him. It was okay, so her and Reid fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The next day, Tyler was released from the hospital around 4pm. Reid helped him out to his hummer while, Carly was carrying his things and got in the back seat. Reid drove them to his place.

"Wow… Ty, I am so glad you are back, do you know how much I missed you?" said Reid.

"A lot. Well, I missed all of you guys too."

"Bella, are you sure we don't have to worry about Chase?" asked Reid.

"Babe… he went splat on the sharp rocks below… no one could of survived it." she said.

"So, how's Jacob?" asked Tyler changing the subject.

"He's fine, growing the way he should be." she said as she patted her belly.

"Did you ever come up with a middle name, Bella?" asked Reid.

"Yep. I sure did. His name is going to be: Jacob Anthony Garwin."

"Anthony?" asked Reid.

"Yes, after Tyler."

"You're naming your baby after me?" questioned Tyler.

"Yes." she nodded.

"I like it." said Reid.

"Is it okay with you Ty, if I name the baby after you?" she asked.

"Yeah… it's perfect." he said.

"Okay then… Jacob Anthony it is." she said with a big smile.

They got to Reid's place a little bit later, Reid helped Tyler out of the car while Carly grabbed their things and opened the door. When she did everyone saw Tyler and yelled "Surprise! Welcome Home!"

Tyler laughed and said "Thanks everybody!"

Reid helped him to a chair in the kitchen. Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and Kate were giving him hugs and talking to him.

"How do you feel?" asked Caleb.

"I feel better that my baby sister brought me home."

Carly and Reid walked up to them and Carly said "Guess what?"

"What?" asked Kate.

"We have picked a middle name for the baby."

"We don't even know his first name." Caleb said with a laugh.

"Oh… right. I haven't told you guys that… Okay, well the baby's name is going to be: Jacob Anthony Garwin."

"How cute." said Sarah with a smile.

"What if it's a girl?" asked Kate looking at Reid.

"Kate, It won't be. It's a boy."

"How can you be sure Mr. Garwin?"

"I have a feeling that it will be a boy. Trust me."

"And if it's not, do you have a name for a girl?"

"No, Kate we don't need to come up with a name for a girl… because it is a boy."

"I still think you should consider thinking of a girl name just in case." Kate said rolling her eyes.

Tyler and Carly were just sitting there watching them argue and shaking their heads.

"For what? It's a boy."

"I will laugh in your face if when Carly is in the delivery room and the doctor yells 'It's a girl!' then what?"

"It's not going to happen Kate… it's a boy."

"Whatever… I'm right."

Carly turned around to Reid put her hands on his chest and said "Babe… Chill okay."

He nodded, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and walked into the living room.

"Geez, I was just fuckin with him. Pogue has told me that each generation pops out only boys." said Kate laughing.

Then everyone else started laughing with her.

"Wow… Kate, you got his blood boiling… that's funny." said Carly.

Tyler was trying to laugh, but he kept grabbing on his side saying "Ow… stop making me laugh… it hurts!"

Later on that night, the guests left but Pogue, Caleb, Sarah, and Kate decided to stay the night. They took over the spare bedrooms. Reid, Tyler, and Carly were out on Reid's balcony talking.

"Tonight was fun. I am glad everyone had a good time." she said taking a drink of her water.

"Yeah… especially Kate." said Reid with a frown.

"Dude… she was just fuckin with you. She knows that only boys are born and junk." said Tyler.

"She was? Okay well… in a way she could be right… I mean look at Carly. She's a girl and she has the power. Kate got me thinking... what if this is a girl…" he pointed to Carly's belly.

"Babe, we'll find out what it is in like a month and a half." she said rubbing his arm.

"I am not mad at Kate… but she very well could be right… I'm just saying."

"Well… just in case, you two should come up with a girl name." said Tyler.

"Okay… like what?" asked Reid looking at Carly.

"Think… both of you… something unique." she said.

After ten minutes of thinking, Reid said "Maybe we should get like a baby book or something, because I can't think of a girls name that I like."

"Yeah… that would be cool." she said.

"I like the name Lily." Tyler suggested.

"That's cute Ty." she said.

Five minutes later of more thinking, Reid shouted "I got it… Lily Angelina Garwin."

"Angelina?" asked Carly.

"Yeah… I like the name and it's after the one of my favorite hotties 'Angelina Jolie'."

"Hmm… okay Reid. If that's what you want. I like it."

"It's cute." said Tyler.

"Okay… it will either be: Jacob Anthony Garwin or Lily Angelina Garwin."

"I'd laugh if you had both… You know, twins." laughed Tyler.

"Ha-ha… Ty… you are so funny." she said.

"That would be funny Bella… if you we're having twins." said Reid with a smile.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" she said rolling her eyes.

They stayed out there talking for another half an hour then Tyler said "Alright guys… I'm going to bed."

"Party pooper." snickered Reid.

Carly got up to give Tyler a hug and he whispered in her ear "Thank you."

She nodded, sat back down, then said "Good night Ty."

"Goodnight guys." he said as he walked out of Reid's room.

Reid looked at Carly and said "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah… help me up... I just sat down."

He grabbed her by her hands, helping Carly back onto her feet. Then both of them walked into the room, and Carly got into his bed.

"Let me go check the house and I'll be right back." he said as he locked the balcony door.

"Okay… I'll be here."

Reid went downstairs to check the locks, windows, and turned off all the lights He came back up to his room, shut the door, locked it, and said "Okay… I am back."

He got into bed and cuddled with Carly and she said "I love you, Reid."

"I love you too, Bella."

"What if I do have twins?"

"It will be fine, Bella. We have the names picked out. Besides it will be cool to have one of each."

"Yeah… Lily and Jacob." she said with a smile.

"Yep… well goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Babe."

Then her and Reid fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: Should Carly have twins... Yes or No? Let me know and as always R&R! :-P**


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Okay guys I was going to wait for this chapter, but I was so excited about it... I had to put in in there! Enjoy and R&R ;-P**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

A month and a half later, everything went back to normal. Tyler healed up completely. You could tell that she was defiantly pregnant, she couldn't hide it anymore and it was time for everyone to find out what Carly was cookin' in her belly. She has a feeling that she knows what's in there, but she wasn't going to say anything.

Everyone made it a field trip to her doctor's office. Because all of them wanted to know exactly what Carly was having.

While she was sitting in the exam room, belly exposed waiting for the ultrasound doctor. All of them were in there waiting with her.

"I bet you 100 that Carly is having a boy." said Pogue.

"I'll see that 100 and raise you another hundred… because she is having a girl." said Kate.

"I bet all of you guys 500 that she is having twins… a boy and a girl." said Tyler.

"Are you effin kidding me guys?' said Carly shaking her head.

"No more bets… guys. Bella is getting mad." said Reid.

"Don't be such a skirt, Reid… you know you want to bet too." said Pogue.

A few minutes later a doctor came in and said "Hello, I am Dr. Smith… Are you having all these people in here, Miss Crawford?"

"Yeah… we all want to know once and for all what I am having." she said.

The doctor shook his head, dimmed the lights, and turned on the machine. He put the goo on her exposed belly, moved the wand all over her, and started looking at the screen.

"Well… that is interesting." said Dr. Smith.

"What is it?" asked Reid looking at the screen.

"Well… there is a heartbeat there…" pointing on the screen. "And another heartbeat right there."

"Twins?" asked Carly and Tyler all excited.

"Yep… Miss Crawford, you are having twins." said Dr. Smith.

"Can you tell if it's boys or girls or one of each?" asked Caleb.

"Well… that one is defiantly a boy…" pointing to one side of the screen. "And the other… the other is a girl. Congratulations, you are having a baby boy and a baby girl." said Dr. Smith printing up pictures.

"I kind of had a feeling there was more than one in there… like a month ago, when I started feeling a lot of kicking." said Carly.

"Here's some pictures and we'll see you back in a few months." said Dr. Smith walking out of the room

"Thanks." said Carly with a big smile.

"How did Tyler know what you were having?" asked Reid.

"Well… I kind of said something about it a few weeks ago. I said I felt a lot of kicking in different places."

"Wow… twins." As Reid realized that he'd be taking care of two babies, he fainted.

"Oh… my… God." said Carly laughing. "I swear if he faints in the delivery room."

Pogue and Caleb laughed as they picked him up and carried him out to the hummer, as all of them walked to the cars.

"How bout us girls go shopping then meet up with the guys at Nicky's later?" suggested Sarah.

"Okay… bye guys." said Carly getting into her car.

"Okay… be there at seven." said Caleb.

Sarah and Kate got in the car and took off one way while the guys went the other in the hummer.

Carly drove to Babies 'R Us and parked the car. They got out and walked in, each with their own shopping carts and they separated.

Three hours later their shopping carts were full of baby stuff for a boy and a girl. They met up at the check out lanes and bought everything they picked out for the twins.

Carly went to Reid's to drop everything off then the girls went over to Nicky's a little bit earlier than the guys.

Carly, Sarah, and Kate were sitting at their usual table drinking Pepsi's when the guys walked in, saw them, and sat down.

"When did you get here?" asked Caleb.

"A little while ago." said Sarah.

"So you went shopping?" asked Pogue stealing Carly's Pepsi taking a drink.

"Boy did we… we shopped for 3 hours." said Kate proudly.

Carly took her drink back, looked at Reid, and said "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I am fine." he said rubbing her belly.

"Well… you fainted earlier."

"Bella… I am fine." he gave her a smile.

"Okay." she said giving him a kiss.

"So… since there is a girl, like I said there was going to be in the first place… what are you naming her?" said Kate looking at Reid.

"Her name will be: Lily Angelina Garwin." he said with a smirk.

"That is so cute." said Sarah.

"Yeah… Jacob and Lily, how adorable." said Kate with a smile.

"So when are you girls going to get knocked up?" Carly said pointing to Sarah and Kate.

"What?!" said Caleb.

"We are not sure." said Kate.

"Not anytime soon… I hope." said Pogue.

"Yeah… after college maybe." said Caleb.

"Yeah… we'll see." said Sarah.

"And what about you big brother?" Carly said looking at Tyler.

"He would have to have a girlfriend to do that." said Reid.

"Well… I'll find you a good one." Tyler rolled his eyes at Carly. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you… Who?" he asked.

"I will let you know by next week." she said with a grin.

"Okay then… what does she look like?" he asked.

"She's about 5'7, blonde curly hair, fair skin… she's cute."

"Alright… I trust that my sis won't let me date a dog or something." he laughed.

"No, Ty… she's cute. You will like her." she said.

"Okay." said Tyler with a sigh.

They stayed at Nicky's for a few more hours then went over to Reid's to stay the night.

Once Reid walked in his room he tripped and fell on the ground. Carly turned on the light, saw Reid and busted up laughing.

"Sorry, babe… that's all the babies stuff on the floor." she was scooting over the bags away from the door.

"Ha-Ha… funny." he said looking thru the bags seeing what they bought.

A few minutes later, he got up and helped Carly move the bags over to the side. She sat down on his bed rubbing her belly. Then all of a sudden, Reid got down on one knee.

Carly gasped and Reid said "Bella… I love you so much…" he pulled out a dark blue velvet box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring it was a platinum 1 karat princess cut diamond ring with 4 diamonds on both sides of it. He took off his mothers ring off her finger and replaced it with the new one.

"Reid… it's beautiful. Why not your mothers ring?" tears falling down her eyes.

"Because… it's hers and I'd rather have your own unique one… so what do you say?"

"Can I think about it?" she tapped her finger's on her chin.

Reid's face fell and he said "Are you serious?"

She laughed, gave him a big kiss, and said "Yes! I will marry you Reid!"

"Whoo-Hoo!! Everyone she said YES!!" Reid yelled.

They all ran in there happy that Reid proposed to Carly.

"Let's throw a party!" yelled Tyler.

"Hell yeah!" said Kate.

After everyone was happy about Reid and Carly, they went to sleep. Reid was in his bed with Carly holding her securely and said "I am so happy and glad I found you."

"Me too. I am very glad I moved out here when I did. Even though I didn't get to visit my dad that much."

"Man… all the stories he told us about you when we were little."

"Like what?"

Carly laid flat on her back while Reid lifted up himself with his elbow propping himself up to talk to her better.

"There was one time he said when you were about 4 years old and you wanted Jack to take you to the Zoo, but your mom wouldn't let him. So Jack told your mom to go play with her friends while he took you to the Zoo anyway."

"That's right, I remember that. She was being a bitch that day. But I totally remember that."

"Yeah." Reid chuckled.

"Reid… promise me something."

"Anything baby…"

"Promise me… that me and you will not end up like my parents. Divorced and junk."

"Bella… that is never going to happen. We love each other way too much and we have two little human beings that we are going to bring into this world together."

"Okay." she smiled.

Reid kissed her belly in two different spots and said "Good night Jacob… Good night Lily… Daddy loves you." As he put his hand on Carly's belly he felt a kick. "I guess they love me too."

"Yep… they are always kicking when ever they hear you talking. They must know you are their Daddy." she smiled.

"Really? They can hear?"

"Yep. They just responded to you talking to them."

"Oh… that's cool." He gave Carly a kiss. "I love you… good night."

"I love you too… good night babe."

Then her and Reid drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Okay guys... there will be a few more chapters then I may put in a sequel. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

A week later, they were awaiting the arrival of Carly's friend. She kept it a secret and everyone has been bugging her on who the mystery friend was. Carly went to the airport to pick her up while everybody else was at Reid's.

A few minutes later, she found her walking with the crowd. Once she saw Carly she ran up to her and said "Hey Carly!"

Carly gave her a hug and said "P!"

It was her best friend Peyton. She broke from the hug to examine her baby bump and said "Oh my gosh… why didn't you tell me?"

"Um… Surprise!."

"How far long are you?"

"I am almost 5 months and guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm having twins… a boy and a girl."

"No way… that is awesome."

"Good thing you are moving here P, because I'll need all the help I can get." Carly said with a laugh.

"What is their names going to be?"

"Jacob Anthony and Lily Angelina Garwin."

"That is so cute." Peyton gave her another hug. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks P… and I am engaged too."

Peyton lifted up her hand, looked at her ring, and said "Wow… that is a beautiful ring."

"Thank you… would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"Would I? Hell yeah."

"I think we're going to wait til after the babies are born and I get skinny again before I ever start to walk down the aisle."

"Yeah… I'd wait too. Just kidding. Let's go get the rest of my stuff."

Carly and Peyton went to the baggage claim to get Peyton's luggage. She had 3 big suitcases. After they got them off the conveyer belt, they rolled them to her car, and left.

On the way, Peyton asked "So who exactly am I meeting?"

"You are going to meet… My Reid - he is a bit of a smart ass so watch out. Then there is Caleb- he's more like the leader of all of us. Pogue- he's more of the laid back one. Sarah- she's Caleb's girlfriend, she's cool. Kate- is Pogue's girlfriend, the girl loves to shop. And last but not least there is my brother Tyler. I think you will like him. He's a nice wonderful guy."

"Oh yeah, that's right… you told me that Tyler is your brother."

"Well… he's my half brother, but that don't matter. I still call him and love him like a brother as the rest of the guys… except for Reid."

"Oh… so I am here to basically to be set up with Tyler?"

"Yep… you two would be cute together P… trust me."

"Okay… I'll take you word for it."

"Good."

"So… not to bring up bad news but everyone back home has been saying that Ben disappeared."

"You swear you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you?"

"I swear."

"Well… Ben some how found me here and one day I was over at the cliffs and he went running after me, I got out of the way, and he went splat on the sharp rocks below." she stretched the truth a little.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep… I am rid of him forever."

"Well… that's what he gets then. I am glad he can leave you alone for good."

"Yeah… it put a bit of a strain on mine and everybody's life. Not only was he messing with me… he was messing with the girls and Tyler. I am just glad he is gone."

"Me too… because if he hadn't fallen to his death… I would have killed him myself."

"Yup."

An hour and a half later, Carly pulled up to the Garwin Manor and parked the car. As they got out Peyton was looking at the place amazed.

"Who lives here?"

"It's Reid's parents… be we've been staying here."

"Wow… it is huge."

"Yeah… wait til you see the inside… it gets better." she laughed. "Just grab your purse… I'll have the boys get your luggage later."

"Okay then mama."

Her and Peyton walked inside the mansion and Carly yelled "Where is everybody?"

"In the den!" Kate yelled back.

As they walked towards the den, Peyton whispered "This place is nice."

Carly nodded as they walked in the den and said "We're here… Okay everyone this is Peyton. P, this is." pointing to each one by one. "Kate, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, My Reid, and that is my brother Tyler."

Peyton nervously waved and said "Hello."

Then all of a sudden Sarah and Kate jumped up giving Peyton a hug.

"Welcome to my house… Peyton. Just make yourself at home here." offered Reid.

Sarah and Kate broke from the hug, and Kate said "Carly has told us all about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Oh yeah… all four of us girls are going shopping later." Kate said with a big grin on her face.

Carly looked over at Tyler checking Peyton out and sent at thought to him _"She's all yours buddy. Talk to her, she won't bite."_

"_Ha ha very funny… But she is cute."_

"_Yes, she is now go get her!"_

Tyler giggled and shook his head. Carly was waiting for him to make a move, then she said "Hey… let's go to Nicky's."

"Hell yeah." said Kate.

Then all of them left to Nicky's. Carly and Peyton rode in Tyler's hummer, Peyton rode in the back with Tyler while Reid drove and Carly was up front.

"So… P, did you have a good flight?" asked Carly already knowing the answer but getting her to kind of open up.

"Yeah… but it was the most boring 6 ½ hours ever."

"Tell me about it… thank god for IPOD's to keep me entertained a little." she turned to look at Reid. "Oh babe, Peyton is going to be my maid of honor."

"That's good… she can walk down with Tyler… my best man."

Carly turned around to face Peyton and Tyler, she said "Me and Reid were thinking of something the other day and we want to know… if anything should happen to us, would the both of you become the babies godparents and take care of them?"

"Of course, Lee… I would be honored to."

"You know I would sis." said Tyler.

"Okay… because you never know what can happen and we just wanted to know."

"Yeah… but lets hope it doesn't ever come to that." said Tyler.

Ten minutes later, Reid pulled into Nicky's as did Caleb in his car. They got out and walked in to their table.

Reid pulled out a chair for Carly and said "Want anything to drink, beautiful?"

She sat down, smiled, and said "Um… I'll take a Pepsi."

Tyler asked Peyton "Do you want something to drink?"

"I'll have the same as Carly."

Then him and Reid went over to the bar to get the drinks.

"So… do you miss California, Peyton?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah… I miss the beach. Me and Carly lived on the beach."

"We sure did… I need to get me a fatty tan."

A few minutes later, Tyler and Reid came back with their drinks and sat down.

"So… what kind of troublemaker was my sister?" asked Tyler smirking at Carly.

"I wasn't a troublemaker… I was an angel."

"Yeah… right." laughed Peyton.

"Well… I was. You were a bad influence on me whenever I did anything bad."

"Yeah okay… let's see what they all think about this."

Peyton gave Carly that look that Carly knew what she was going to say, and Carly said "Oh boy…"

"Ooo tell us." said Sarah.

"Okay… there were these girls that didn't like us for some stupid reason. They didn't like Carly because of her 'I-don't-care-what-you-think-about-me attitude'. So we decided to be evil and mess with them…"

"Okay… maybe I wasn't an angel." Carly interrupted.

"We found out that those girls and their dumb jock boyfriends were at the beach one night. So we egged their houses with eggs, we threw mayo on there, sardines, and I think cottage cheese… anyway after that we crept down to the beach and stole all of their clothes because they were skinny dipping in the water."

"We drove all the way to Hollywood giving their clothes away to strangers and homeless people… it was hilarious."

Everyone laughed and Reid said "Wow… I didn't know my Bella was such a bad ass."

She smirked at him and said "Baby… you have no idea."

"Did they know who did all of that to them?" asked Kate.

"Eventually… Carly ended up getting in a fight with one of them, and beat the shit out of her."

"And I will do it again… after that, they left us alone."

"I bet… did you do karate on her?" asked Pogue.

"I didn't really have to… the bitch couldn't fight anyway." Carly laughed.

Reid and Tyler got up all of a sudden and walked over to the jukebox. Tyler picked the song 'Waiting for a Girl Like You' by Foreigner and him and Reid walked over to the table, extended their hands to Carly and Peyton.

"Want to dance?" both of them said at the same time.

Carly and Peyton nodded and walked to the dance floor with the boys and danced.

"How do you think it's going with your friend and Baby Boy?" Reid whispered in Carly's ear.

She looked over and saw them two smiling and talking. "I think they will be okay."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Reid."

After the song was over they sat back down. All of them stayed for a few hours either dancing or playing pool. As they were getting ready to leave, Carly had to go potty. As she came out she accidentally bumped into someone's back and dropped her purse.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bump into you." she said as she was trying to bend down.

The person picked up her purse for her and said "It's no problem… I'm Chuck."

She took it from him and said "Thank you… I'm Carly."

"Nice meeting you, Carly." he smirked.

"Nice meeting you too… Um, I have to go." she said as she was walking away.

"I hope to see you around." he waved.

Then Carly walked with the rest of the group as they were walking out to the cars, getting in and leaving back to Reid's.

The whole way all Carly could think about was that guy Chuck. She couldn't put her finger on it, bit he seemed awfully familiar to her. She wasn't going to let it bother her too much, so she let it go.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

A month later, Tyler and Peyton had gotten together, finally. Everyone was happy for them. Every so often Carly would see Chuck where ever she went, it's like he would pop out of nowhere and chat with her. She was getting a little paranoid about it, but she didn't want to have the guys worry about her.

Everyone moved back into the dorms since things went back to normal with no Chase. Carly had to do her work in her room, since her being around 6 months pregnant and her stomach huge, it was the doctor's orders.

Carly was in her room laying down, in a little pain from the babies kicking her in her rib cage and sides.

There was a knock at her door, she slowly got up, and answered it to see who it was.

"Chuck." she said a little surprised. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, I am… but I called in sick. I came over so I can get to know you better." he smirked.

"Um… sure, come in."

He walked in and shut the door behind him as Carly sat down on her bed.

"So… why aren't you in school?" Chuck asked as he sat down on the recliner.

"Doctor's orders… My stomach is too huge."

"Reid was telling me that you are having twins?"

"Yeah… a boy and a girl, you've talked to Reid?" she looked confused.

"Yeah… I've talked to all of them. They are pretty cool and we've hung out."

"Oh."

"So what are you naming them?"

"We decided Jacob Anthony and Lily Angelina."

"Very cute… just like their mama." he smiled at her.

She blushed for a second then said "Thanks."

She looked at the facial expression on Chuck's face and she had that feeling that he was looking at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

"So… Chuck, where are you from?"

"I'm from around here. I moved away somewhere else, then I found out that a family member had died, so I came back."

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that… I had lost my parents not too long ago."

"Well." he got up to sit next to her. "we have something in common then."

She gulped hard and said "Yeah… so do you play any sports?"

"Yeah… I swim with the guys."

"Oh… that's cool." she looked away.

He used his fingers to make her look at him and he said "Why do you seem so nervous? Do I make you nervous?"

"Oh no… I'm thinking about stuff and I'm just nervous about giving birth… I've never done it before." she lied, she was getting nervous with Chuck sitting next to her and him touching her face.

"I'm sure you'll be fine… Women have been doing it for years, since like the beginning of time."

She giggled and said "Yeah… you are right."

"Okay… we'll there is a few things I have to take care of." he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

She nodded and said "Okay."

Chuck gave her one last smile before he walked out the door, she just sat there confused about what was going on. She didn't know if she should tell the guys or not, even though Chuck seemed harmless. She was just going to keep her guard up just in case.

She decided she didn't want to do any homework, instead she took a nap. When she woke up, she stretched then opened her eyes. She screamed because she didn't expect to see eyes staring back at her.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me Reid." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry babe… Are you okay? You seem tense."

"I'm fine." she looked away. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well… school is out so I thought I would come by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Reid… if I wasn't then I would have called you."

He gave her a funny look, then said "Okay, Bella."

He laid flat on his back on her bed and she said "Sorry for snapping at you… I'm just exhausted."

He smiled at her and said "It's okay… So all of us and that guy Chuck are going to hang out at my place later."

He head snapped up and she said "Chuck?"

"Yeah, why? He's cool." he said looking at her confused.

"Oh… nothing. Yeah, I've bumped into him a few times… he's okay."

"Yeah… he joined the swim team with us. He's pretty good."

"Oh… that's cool. So when is everyone going to be there?"

"About seven-ish, I guess… It's only going to be us and a few more people."

"Okay… can you lay down with me until then?"

"I would love to, but I have to go grab Ty and go clean up the place and buy the stuff for tonight and Chuck said that he'd bring you over there when you were ready."

"Um… okay then." she nodded.

He sat up, gave her a kiss, kissed her belly, then said "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too, Reid." she said giving him a weak smile.

Then Reid left her room, leaving Carly a bit confused.

She got up to decide what she was going to wear. She picked out blue jeans, a cute pink and white maternity baby doll shirt, and her white Vans. She threw it on her bed, then got on her computer.

Hours later after she got dressed doing her make up, her phone rang. She looked at it and saw a number she didn't recognize. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Chuck… Reid gave me your number so you could be able to call me when you were ready to go."

She cringed a little then said "Oh… okay."

"Are you ready, beautiful?"

"Um… yeah, come and get me in a bout 15 minutes."

"Okay… I'll be there. Bye."

"Bye, Chuck."

Then she hung up her phone and finished getting ready.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and Chuck walked in.

"Ready?"

She nodded and said "Yeah. Let's go." she walked over to grab her purse.

"Okay." Chuck said as he was walking out the door.

As she was closing and locking her door, she felt Chuck staring at her again. She turn to face him and said "Shall we?"

He looked her up and down, then said "You look amazing… Reid is a lucky guy, I mean if you were with me… You'd be treated like a queen."

She nervously smiled and said "Thanks Chuck."

"Okay… now we can go." he said walking away.

She followed behind him, looking at the ground til they got to his car. He opened her car door for her and helped her in. Then after he shut her door, he got in and drove off. Carly didn't feel right being in the car with him. There was just something about him that was off. So she just sat there thinking while Chuck drove to the Garwin Manor.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Carly woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes to bright lights and white walls. She saw that she was laying down in a hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of machines, and she noticed that her baby bump was gone and her hair was dyed blonde. She panicked and looked around to only see Chuck sitting in the recliner asleep next to her. She just froze, something didn't feel right to her. She saw Chuck start to move his head and she immediately closed her eyes pretending she was asleep.

Chuck woke up and looked at Carly still laying there. He grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb. She stayed still so he wouldn't know she was awake.

"Wow… Carly, even like this you look beautiful. I've been waiting to let you hold the babies, but you've been out of it for so long. I know you can't hear me, but Little Lily and Little Jacob are doing fine and well. I have my aunt taking care of them."

_"Oh my God."_ she thought to her self.

"Once you turned up missing, everyone looked for you… it's been six months later and it looks like they've given up. I don't even think Reid loved you at all, if he did he would stop at nothing to get you back, I know if I was him I would have."

_"Oh no… Reid."_ she thought trying not to cry.

"You know… the doctors have told me once you are out of this coma, you might develop amnesia. I kind of hope you do, that way you can forget about Reid and be with me. I'm rotten, I know… but I had to do something. That accident we got into on the way to Reid's place was perfect, because you eventually fell into a coma and now here you are six months later."

She tried to send a thought to Reid _"Reid, help me!"_ but got no response. She felt like she wanted to die.

"I'm going to be honest with you Carly, the moment you bumped into me at the restaurant… I fell for you then and hanging out with you all the time, made me fall in love with you more. So, when you come out of your coma… there will be no faking it with me loving you."

She tried again but this time to Tyler _"Tyler, I'm in trouble. Please help me!"_ and again got no response.

"I was only going to take you away and punish you the way you killed my brother Chase. I was hell bent on revenge for you… but I can't, I've fallen deeply in love with you and it scares me. But I promise you that I will not hurt you or the twins. I love them as well."

_"Holy shit, this is Chase's brother!"_she thought.

"Hopefully soon you can wake up and we can go home, where you are going to start your life over with a new name and with me in beautiful… but hot Arizona. Baby… you are going to love it, I promise."

_"What the hell happened… why isn't anyone answering me?" _she thought trying not to get upset.

"You know… I was taking care of you while you were in a coma, before I brought you to here to the hospital. I have my own doctors and nurses on staff. You got lucky, the twins were born a month prematurely and of that hadn't have happened and you would have ascended… who knows how that would have effected them. So after you did ascend, I told this hospital that I wanted to move you and you be here in a better care facility. But everything turned out better than I thought."

Chuck kissed her on her forehead, then walked out of the room to the cafeteria.

Carly wanted to do nothing but cry, but she couldn't. She didn't want to risk it and have Chuck come back and finds out that she heard his whole conversation to her. She looked around for a phone, but there was nothing in there. She was stuck and didn't know what the hell she was going to do. She want Reid more than she ever needed him or wanted him.

A week later, Carly decided she was going to come out of her coma and go with her plan of playing along.

Chuck was sitting by her bed when he noticed her moving around, he got up and called the nurses in and they all watched Carly moving around as well.

Then her eyes started to flutter open and she looked around to a bunch of people staring at her.

A nurse walked up to her checking her eyes and said "Mrs. Cooper are you okay?"

_"Mrs. Cooper?"_ she thought.

"You were in a accident with your husband Chuck about six months ago. Are you feeling okay? Can you move your arms and legs for me?" asked the nurse.

Carly nodded and moved her feet, arms, and hands.

A few hours later, the nurses did a full check up then said that she was allowed to go home in another couple of weeks when she gets the full movement in her legs to where she can walk again.

Chuck was in the room with her, holding her hand. "Do you remember anything?"

She nodded and said "No… I don't. Who am I?"

"Your name is: Isabelle Cooper. you live in Phoenix, Arizona with me… your husband Chuck, and our beautiful twins Lily and Jacob. You are 18 years old."

"My name is Isabelle?"

"Yes it is."

"Where did we meet?"

"We met at the beach while you were on vacation. I saw you playing in the water and I walked over and started talking to you and sparks flew and now here we are."

_"Wow… he is a good liar, but I am going to be a better one."_ she thought.

"Where's my parents?"

"They died when you were younger, so one of your aunts took care of you."

"We had kids?"

"Yep… twins. A boy and a girl, they are so beautiful."

"Oh… anything else?"

"Nah… we'll just wait til you are completely healed and better, before I can help you with the rest of the stuff you may have forgotten. You are going to love where we live."

She gave him a fake smile and said "I hope so." she looked down at her fingers and didn't see the ring that Reid gave her, but a different wedding ring. "Is this my ring?"

"Yep… that's the one I gave you when we got married."

"It's beautiful and perfect." she lied and wanted to cry. She wanted the ring Reid gave her.

"Perfect like you." he said giving her a smile.

"Can I at least call my aunt to let her know I am okay?"

"I called her earlier, she's out of town on some business."

"Oh." Carly frowned.

Chuck saw the look on her face and said "She'll be back."

"Okay… I'll wait then."

"Okay baby." he got up and kissed her on her forehead. "you get some rest. I'll be back, I left something in the car and I have to call someone."

She nodded and said "Okay… I'll try and go to sleep then."

He gave her a smile then left out the room.

"_Oh my God… I need to get my kids, get the hell out of here, and get back home to my family."_she thought trying not to cry, sitting there feeling like a prisoner.

The End…

**Stay tuned for the sequel called: Pieces of Me!**


End file.
